Nuestro destino
by marisa y monyer
Summary: El kraang tiene una nueva manera para acabar con elmundo nuestros héroes tendrán que impedirlo,por otra parte leo conoce a una chica ¿que es lo que les aguarda el destino? Mal summary lose plis lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola Este es mi primer fic,espero que les agrade y si no pues ni modo jeje

Bueno este fic se me ocurrió hace algunos años( pensaba escribirla pero como no sabía de la existencia de esta página no me atrevía a publicarla)

Quiero agradecer a Haoyoh Asakura que me ayudó contestandome una dudas,eres una gran persona y ni te conozco eres super,eres diossss,ok no pero muchas gracias y aún espero el cap 26 jeje,admiro tu trabajo,gravias por todo eres mi ídolo.

La apariencia de las tmnt es la del 2012

Ninguno de los personajes de las tmnt me pertenece ToT espero que les guste y si les gustó comenten y si no también digan que no les gustó y en que puedo mejorar pues soy nueva. Ahora a leer

NUESTRO DESTINO

Escrita por: marisa

Capítulo 1 el comienzo

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad de Nueva York con una hermosa luna llena, una sombra se mueve entre la oscuridad de la nochea toda velocidad, detiene su carrera al llegar a su destino: un edificio de muchos pisos el cual tenía escrito con letras muy grandes TCRI.

Logra burlar el sistema de seguridad y se infiltra en la construcción, moviense por el ducto de ventilación tiene planeado llegar a los pisos superiores pero se detiene al escuchar una conversación proveniente de los sujetos que estaban allí

-¿Kraang como esta la situación con el proyecto G?- pregunta un hombre de traje

-Kraang está tratando de de clonar sus células para así atraer al proyecto universo.-

La persona que escuchaba la conversación no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo,se dejó llevar por la ira y su deseo de destruir a los culpables de su sufrimiento, olvidándose del propósito de su misión se lanzó contra ellos, dio una voltereta ( no se como se escribe así que si cometí algún error háganlo saber) cunado sus pies tocaron el suelo desenvaino su espada y comenzó a cortar kraangs, no noto que uno de los cerebros escapó y continuó con su camino.

Entró a una habitación y en esta se hallaba una computadora cuando estaba por usarla paraaveriguar sus malvados planes una tropa de robots apareció y comenzó de nuevo la pelea, en su mente solo tenía lugar para hacer sufrimir a aquellos que le quitaron lo que más quería, al inicio comenzó ganando pero estaba tan cegada por la ira que no noto que atrás un Kraang le estaba apuntando. Sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica y cayó al suelo, su vista se volvió borrosa, sin fuerzas para continuar observó como los kraangs se acercaban y trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía era como si lo hubieran paralizado.

Los seres tomaron el cuerpo y lo levantaron, lo llevaron a un cuarto muy grande y la introdujeron en una cápsula, ataron sus extremidades para evitar que huyera, al sentir como apresionaban sus brazos y piernas se sintió aún más débil, era como si esa cápsula tomará su energía y antes de que pudiera hacer algo le colocaron un casco (como el que le pusieron a abril al final de la primera temporada) y apartir de ahí todo se volvió negro

5 MESES DESPUÉS

Se encontraba en un campo,se podía ver un jardín lleno de flores y mucho césped, el estaba semi sentido a las raíces de un árbol dónde daba buena sombra, era un día soleado, ni una nube que amenazara con tormenta, simplemente el día perfecto

-¿que piensas?- una voz femenina lo saca de sus pensamientos, voltea a ver a la chica que se encuentra acostada sobre sus piernas y le sonríe. La chica no aparenta más de 16 años, su piel es blanca,tiene el pelo negro como la noche y largo y un fleco que casi le tapa su ojo izquierdo,con delicadeza toma ese mechón de pelo rebelde y le descubre se ojo y los observa, son azules pero un poco más azules que los de Mickey, esos ojos que le encantan por que demuestran pureza

-Estaba pensando que no hay nada más bello que tu- contesta mirándola a los ojos

- Ohhh amor,¿sabes que te amo? No se como pude vivir sin ti- responde la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro

- De oa misma forma que como yo sin ti-y sin más que comentar toma su mejilla y la caricia, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse para darse un beso en ese bello paisaje, sus labios estaban a unos cuantos centímetros cuando de pronto...

RING,RING,RINGGGGGGG

Leo abre sus ojos con mucha pereza y ve al culpable que interrumpió su sueño,su despertador,rápidamente lo apaga y se sienta en su cama

"que significa eso,ya van 5 veces en esta semana" pensaba leo pues ese sueño se repetía constantemente esa semana, se levantó y arreglo su cuarto, una vez que terminó fue a darse un ducha.

Cuando terminó comenzó a levantar a sus hermanos, las quejas de estos no se hicieron esperar

-Leo ¿por que diablos nos tienes que levantar tan temprano? -Se quejaba Rafael ya que odia levantarse muy temprano

- Rafa lenguaje,además hoy temenos que entrenar temprano recuerda que splinter nos aviso ayer

- Leo tiene razón rafa,además los movimientos del Kraang han ido en aumento tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa- argumentaba donatello que venía bajando las escaleras cuando escucho la conversación de sus hermanos mayores

-Ahhhhh ok,Mickey ya levántate! NO SEAS UN HOLGAZAN Y MUEVE ESE CAPARAZON AHORA MISMO

- Ohhhh,chicos deberían decirle a rafa que no grite tan temprano,hace que me duela mi cabeza.

- Si te duele la cabeza ha de ser por que ya no tienes neuronas-

- Hey, leo dile algo al cabeza hueca de rafa- y sin esperar que su hermano mayor hablará este salió corriendo después de un ¿que dijiste? Por parte de Rafael,quien trataba de de alcanzarlo para darle un buen merecido zape

-Chicos por favor,rafa deja en paz a Mickey y Mickey disculpate con rafa

-Está bien leo lo siento-

- Muy bien chicos hay que preparar el desayuno y alistarnos para el entrenamiento con splinter- comentó donnie y así los cuatro hermanos se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar los "sagrados alimentos", el desayuno consistía en jugo de naranja, huevos revueltos y un poco de pan tostado, cuando terminaron se sentaron a la mesa.

-Buenos días hijos míos- saludo splinter al entrar a la cocina

-Buenos días sensei-contestaron a coro para después continuar con su plática

-No se ustedes pero el Kraang ha mejorado su armamento,tenemos que patearles su trasero metalio.-

-Lo se,pero tenemos que estudiar más al enemigo,donnie ¿ tu que crees?-

-Por lo que estado investigando,el Kraang consiguió una gran fuente de energía que es lo que le da el poder a su armamento pero no sólo eso sino que además están a punto de comenzar un proyecto llamado Universo pero para eso necesitan de un arma muy poderosa.-conesto donnie un poco serio tomando con su mano la barbilla

- Wooooow donnie aveces me sorprende el tamaño de tu cerebro- comentó Mickey muy emocionado.-

Cuando terminaron su desayuno, se dirigieron al dojo en donde splinter los esperaba( no se ustedes pero mi abuelo dice que o comes o pláticas así que por eso no lo puse en la discusión.

-Muy bien hijos míos,hoy practicaremos la meditación- se escucharon quejas provenientes de 3 de sus hijos-y si escucho más quejas después practicaremos randori-magicamente las quejas cesaron. Al incio todo iba muy bien, los 3 quelonios más jóvenes se estaban esforzando pero leonardo pareció tener problemas.

Al terminar la sesión splinter llamo a leonardo,este se inco y espero a que su padre tomará la palabra

-Leonardo me dicuenta que tuviste problemas con la meditación,quieres hablar de ello?

-Ahhh(suspiro)pues verá últimamente he tenido un sueño pero el sueño no es lo que me preocupa, durante la meditación podía oír la voz de una chica que me pedía ayuda,oía me qué llamaba pero lo extraño es que esa voz se me hizo tan familiar que me entraron de salir a proteger a la duena de la voz.

-Tu sueño tiene que ver con la dueña de esa voz? Splinter noto como su hijo volteaba la cabezaen la dirección opuesta pues ha ia comenzado a sonrojarse -puede que tal vez sea una predicción pero no estoy muy seguro,si tienes algún otro problema y quieres hablar de ellos sabes donde encontrarme

-Hai sensei-leo salió del dojo y se sorprendió al no ver a Mickey jugando los videojuegos o a Rafael golpeando el saco, así que se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar unpoco pues no había dormido muy bien.

POV leo

¿Dónde estoy? Parece un edificio, pero por que estoy yo solo?¿ dónde se encuentran mis hermanos? Acaso esto es un Sue...

-Ayuda leo,salvame- la voz de una chica me saca de mis pensamientos,reconozco esa voz,siento un deseo incontrolable de protegerla y comienzo a corres en dirección de donde yo creo que proviene la voz,¿ por que corro? No lo sé. Llegó a un cuarto muy grande donde está ella,es la misma chica que he soñado me ve y sonríe

-Al fin mi salvador ha llegado,prepárate por que pronto llegará nuestro destino,eres fuerte y ten esto siempre en mente podrás engañar a los demás pero no puedes engañarte.

-Espera,de que destino me estas hablando?¿ quien eres?¿que significa todo esto?-pregunto un poco deseperado por que no logro entender, ella me mira y rie.

- ya te lo he dicho nuestro destino está cerca, tus hermanos serán los salvadores del universo y tu serás mi salvador, ya es hora-y dicho esto desaparece y escucho algo

-Leo despierta-es Rafael -el Kraang usará su portal,hay que impedirlo AHORA.

Holis soy yo,bueno que tal? Mil disculpaspor si cometí algún horror de ortografía

El siguiente capítulo es normal de nuevo,este se supone que terminó con el POV de leo,si tienen algún comentario háganlo, acepto tomatazos,aplausos también un perrito perodudoque me loquieran dar,

Necesito alguien que me ayude un poco conla personalidad de Mickey pues tengo un poco de todos menos de él, se pondrá más interesante la historia, tratare de subir un capítulo cada semana, esta semana del 23 al 27 o 28 no subiré pues tengo mil ocho mil exámenes,maquetas,cuestionarios que realizar y se me dificultará un poco

Eso es todo nos leemos,cuídense y dejen reviews plissssss.

Marisa


	2. destinos cruzados

Hola soy marisa, este es el segundo capítulo de Nuestro destino, le puse ese nombre pues no sabía que poner,acepto sugerencias.

Quiero disculparme pues como soy nueva aún no entiendo como funciona esta página y he tenido dificultades para subirlo. Una vez que comprenda bien como funciona la pagina seré puntual con los capítulos,como recompensa este capítulo es más largo que el anterior. Realmente siento la tardanza.

Agradezco a quien ya leyó mi historia, y les agradeceré aún más si la recomiendan,agradeceré a dark nighwatcher por ser mi primer review,sorry por los horrores de ortografía pero estoy haciendo la historia desde mi tablet y aveces estas cosas no obedecen. Sin más aqui está.

Capítulo 2 caminos cruzados

Leo se levantó de su cama al escuchar lo que Rafael le dijo y se dirigió al laboratorio de donnie, ahí encontró a su hermano el genio en la computadora.

-¿Que sucede donnie?-pregunto leo,pero por la cara de este era obvio que pasaba algo malo.

-El Kraang trasportara su arma a la dimensión x, planea perfeccionarla desde ahí y cuando este lista...

-Regresarán para poder someter al planeta-respondio leo comprendiendo lo que donnie le exponía.

-No si destruimos esa arma- respondió con determinación rafa, sus hermanos asintieron.

Los chicos llamaron a Abril para que los ayudará a infiltrarse en el TCRI.

-Muy bien chicos,primero me llaman y me dicen que necesitan mi ayuda y ahora planean que me pasee en el TCRI,Acaso están locos ya olvidaron que esas cosas me buscan o que.-Abril parecía molesta pues le dijeron que ella tendría que ir a causar un alboroto en los pisos inferiores para que ellos pudieran entrar.

-Si lo sabemos Abril,pero necesitamos de tu ayuda para poder infiltrarnos,además no estarás del todo indefensa,yo te daré un poco de mi tecnologia para que puedas defenderte en caso de que te acorralen o necesites salir de ahi- contestó donnie a la queja de la pelirroja tratando de convencerla.

-Ahhh (suspiro) está bien,expliquenme el plan.- donnie sonrió al oír que la chica había aceptado solo esperaba no ponerla en peligro,pero el confiaba en lo brillante de su plan y en su poderosa tecnología.

Al caer la noche una chica darketa se paseaba por el TCRI y entro al edificio,la mujer que estaba de recepcionista le miro desde su puesto de trabajo.

-Señorita usted no debe estar aquí las oficinas están cerradas.-contestó la mujer( la misma que quería secuestrar a Abril en la agenda extraterrestre)

-Me vale-respondio la chica,esta vestía un pantalón negro con unos tenis,llevaba puestas unas gafas y pelo negro corto. La chica no dejó que la señora le contestara ya que inmediatamente comenzó a destruir cosas y tirar papeles en el piso, la recepcionista llamo a seguridad (osea a otros kraangs) y estos trataron de tomar a la chica pero esta no se dejaba atrapar, de sus ropas saco una botella de agua y luego dejo un paquete en el piso,cuando vio que las puertas se comenzaban a cerrar,corrió hacia la entrada y logró escapar antes de escapar dijo -diviertanse amigos Kraang-

Corrió por la calle hasta que entró en una tapa de alcantarillo y en el camino se desmaquillo y quito la peluca negra que llevaba puesta,sacó su celular y mando un mensaje, el mensaje decía:

"todo listo donnie,ahora les toca suerte"Abril envío el mensaje y se dirigió a la casa de su sensei.

En el TCRI,donnie acaba de leer el mensaje de Abril y les hizo una señal a sus hermanos,su plan estaba por comenzar.

En el interior del TCRI los kraangs se reunieron y sacaron sus armas para cualquier amenaza,cuando abrieron la caja solo encontraron un artefacto,era como un tubo alargado de color gris,de repente del artefacto comenzaron a salir unas especies de pelotas pero muy pequeñas unas se pegaron a la pared y otras cayeron al suelo, las bolas comenzaron a brillar y una corriente eléctrica salió de ellas,como el piso estaba mojado,todo aquel que lo estuviera pisando recibiría una gran decarga eléctrica, las que se pegaron a las paredes provocaron un corto circuito y así dejaron momentáneamente al TCRI sin luz y con algunos robots noqueados.

Los chicos que estaban en el edificio de al lado cuando vieron que este su objetivo quedó sin luz, sacaron unos ganchos y se movieron al otro edificio donde entraron,se estaban moviendo por el ducto de ventilación,llegaron al portal pero no encontaron nada así que decidieron salir de su escondite,estaban por comenzar a husmear cuando...

-Kraang, las conocidas como tortugas están aquí,las conocidas como tortugas deben ser eliminadas- la luz había regresado y los habían descubierto. Sin pensarlo sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a pelear.

Leo noto que comenzaban a rodearlos,sacó una bomba de humo -hay que salir de aquí,nos están rodeando-dijo el de azul al notar que estaban casi acorralados.

-No leonardo,ni creas que otra vez haremos otra de tus retiradas tacticas además tenemos todo bajo contr...-no pudo seguir hablando ya que donnie noto que estaban apuntando a su hermano y lo empujó para evitar que el disparo le diera.

-Ehhhh,chicos tal vez quieran hecharme una mano aquí,es más si pudieron darme las 2 mejor-mickey estaba en la misma situación que sus hermanos, leo tomó a sus hermanos y prácticamente los arrastró fuera de ahí,y como les estaban disparando entro a la primera habitacion que encontró,cerró la puerta y espero un momento. Los kraangs pasaron derecho y no los habían notado, leo suspiro aliviado.

-¿Quien te crees para arrastrarme así como así bobonardo? ¡Pudimos haberlos derrotado!

-No, nos estabn rodeando, tengo que ver por su seguridad, además casi te hieren por estar cuestionando mis órdenes.

-Ehhhh chicos,- comenzó a llamarlos donatello

-No necesito una niñera,pudimos haber terminado el trabajo pero no el líder tenía que ver por la seguridad del equipo,como si no nos supiéramos defender.

-Chicos- también comenzaba a llamarlos Mickey al notar lo mismo que donnie.

-Si rafa tengo que ver por la seguridad del equipo porque nunca estas alerta y pudieron haberte lastimado, si tan solo respe...

-¡CHICOS!- donatello y Miguel Ángel levantaron la voz al notar que sus hermanos estaban a punto de matarse.

-¡QUE!- respondieron estos,fue sólo así que se dieron cuenta de lo que sus hermanitos insistentemente les decían que observaran. Enmedio del salón se encontraba una gran cápsula de gran tamaño,estaba rodeada de un campo de fuerza, como si contuviera algo valioso e importante. Los mayores comprendieron lo que podría tener dentro.

-¿Creen que ahí,este el arma que el Kraang usará?-pregunto el mayor de los quelonios

-Es muy probable,si no por que razón tendrían algo de ese tamaño y protegido,como si evitarás que se fuera a escapar.-respondió donnie y acercó un lápiz,este inmediatamente fue partido por el campo de fuerza.

-Muy bien donnie,trata de desactivar ese escudo,rafa vigila y Mickey no toques nada por favor.-Leo le daba indicaciones a sus hermanos, los cuales asintieron, bueno todo menos uno.

-Oye,no siempre nos descubren por mi culpa-trato de defenderse en menor del grupo, al ver que sólo ganó una cara de "es enserio " por parte de leo dijo-ok no tocare nada, cielos.

Mientras donnie trabajaba y leo era su asistente,Mickey comenzó a curiosar unos papeles que estaban ahí,como no comprendió lo que tenían escrito decidió guardarlos, tal vez donnie si los entendería.

-Solo conectamos este cable y... Listo!-exlamo donnie al terminar,con el escudo desactivado pudieron acercarse.

- Muy bien, tomamos el arma nos vamos y luego la destruimos-enunmeraba Rafael.

-O podemos conservarla,estudiarla y luego hacer nuestro propio armamento.- como siempre donnie queriendo estudiar todo.

-La tomaremos y después decidimos que hacer con ella si -ordenó leo.

Los chicos comenzaron a abrir la tapa de la cápsula,cuando lograron abrirla enmudecieron al ver lo que estaba en su interior.

-Oigan están viendo lo mismo que yo ¿verdad?- comentó Mickey rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Creo que si,a menos que haya enloquecido,tu donnie,¿ves lo mismo?- pregunto rafa

-No es posible, pero como, o por que..-el genio no tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo.

Dentro de la cápsula, se encontraba una chica que no aparentaba más de 16 años,estaba conectada a un casco,parecía que estaba dormida,del casco salía un gran mechón de pelo que le cubria casi toda la cara,su piel era blanca,se veía delgada.

Don la desconecto y con ayuda de rafa la sacó de la cápsula.

-¿Creen que este bien?-pregunto el de naranja.

-Pareciera como si solo durmiera,tenemos que...-la tecnotortuga no terminó de hablar ya que la chica comenzó a moverse parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Todos guardaron silencio por un momento. Todos tenían sus armas a la mano( excepto donnie que el esta revisando a la chica)cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

-U..zu..mak...ki Na..r..ru.-la chica sonaba un poco rara pero no pudieron comentar al respecto ya que se escuchó el ruido de un metal golpeando con algo.

Leo al escuchar la voz de la chica dejo caer su espada al suelo de la impresión "es la misma voz,como es eso posible" pensaba.

-Tierra llamando a intrépido, nos copias- Rafael lo saco de sus pensamientos,todos sus hermanos lo miraban preocupados.

-Ehhhh, si perdón,tenemos que sacarla de aquí y llevarla con su verdadera familia.

-Chicos no quiero interrumpir pero los kraangs ya se enteraron dónde estamos y vienen para acá. -Dijo Mickey al ver como un montón de kraangs comenzaban a acercarse a la puerta. Leo tomo a la chica en sus brazos(cosa que extraño a sus hermanos y a él mismo) y comenzaron a trepar hasta que encontraron una ventana abierta y por ella salieron.

Ya en la calle, al asegurarse que no los seguían,decidieron descansar en el techo de un edificio abandonado. Allí decidirian que harían con la chica.

-No podemos abandonarla, nos necesita- el más joven de las quelonios no pensaba abandonará a su suerte a la chica.

-Pero Mickey ya pensaste que pasaría si ella descubriera de nuestra existencia. -donnie tampoco quería abandonarla a su merced,pero pensaba que era mejor dejarla en un hospital donde la pudieran atender adecuadamente.

-Además de que le de un infarto del susto, es lo mejor Mickey.-Rafa trataba también de convencer a su pequeño hermano.

-Pero esta indefensa,leo puedes decir... Ehhhh, leo?-los 3 quelonios voltearon a ver a su líder,este estaba de cuclillas observando a la chica que llevaba en brazos,con una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer su rostro,luego miro a sus hermanos.

-Será mejor que pensemos que le diremos a Splinter de esto, yo apoyo a Mickey no podemos dejarla sola, nosotros la recatamos y nosotros la cuidaremos hasta que se recupere, y talvez podamos sacarle algunas respuestas.

Sus hermanos asintieron, aunque les sorprendió la forma en que leo miraba a la joven,aún así aceptaron,tenían muchas dudas,¿por que leo acepto en llevar a una desconocida a la guarida?¿por que la miraba de esa forma? Y la más importante de todas ¿que diría splinter sobre ella?

El camino de regreso fue en silencio, los quelonios tenían muchas dudas en sus cabezas,por fin llegaron a la guarida,allí encontraron a Splinter y a Abril en la sala,ambos esperaban que los chicos llegarán de su misión

Al escuchar que los chicos llegaron Splinter fue a darles la bienvenida acompañada de una preocupada Abril.

-Bienvenidos hijos míos, ¿fue un éxito la...-Splinter no pudo terminar su pregunta pues vio a su hijo leonardo que llevaba en brazos a una chica, a simple vista está parecía dormida.-¿ Quien es ella?-pregunto con un semblante serio a sus hijos.

-Sensei,se que le debemos una explicación pero primero me gustaría atender a la chica- habló donnie.

-Está bien, pero ustedes tres los quiero en el dojo Ahora. -Splinter se le veía molesto por lo que sin protestar leo, rafa y Mickey se dirigieron al dojo.- Cuando termines, también te diriges al dojo donatello.- el mencionado asentio con un movimiento de cabeza.

EN EL DOJO

Abril,aunque a ella no le tocaba regaño( nunca falta el que quiere enterarse de todo verdad?) ella hizo acto de presencia.

-Expliquenme quien es ella y como la conocieron.- en el momento en el que el roedor dio la orden todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo,splinter azotó su bastón con fuerza y estos dejaron de hablar al momento.

-Muy bien, leonardo como el mayor tu me explicaras lo que pasó,y si tus hermanos tienen algo que agregar lo harán,¿entendieron?.-

-Hai sensei-respondieron sus hijos,como splinter dijo el primero en tomar la palabra sería leonardo.

-Sensei,nosotros llegamos al TCRI según lo planeado todo iba de acuerdo al plan, hubo un momento en que el edifico quedó sin luz y aprovachamos para infiltrarnos,tratábamos de llegar al portal y cuando llegamos vimos planos y documentos sobre un proyecto pero cuando estábamos a punto de revisarlos la luz volvió y el Kraang nos descubrió.-Estaba por continuar pero Miguel Ángel pidió la palabra.

-Comenzamos a pelear pero los robots eran demasiados,nos estaban rodeando y leo nos sacó de ahí y nos escondimos un rato en una celda de detención( como en la que se encerró donnie con el señor o'neil) luego leo y rafa comenzaron a pelear y fue cuando descubrimos una cápsula.-

-Al abrirla, la chica se encontraba dentro de ella con un casco,-término Rafael de contar la historia.-

-Y en lo que respecta a su primera pregunta, no sabemos quién es ella.-argumento leo

-Mmm,saben que pasaría si ella despierta y ve que esta rodeada de mutantes,no podemos tenerla aquí,talvez tenga familia y la están buscando.

En ese momento entraba donnie que acababa de revisar a la chica,rápidamente se sentó al lado de sus hermanos.

-Donatello, ¿como se encuentra?-pregunto con interés el maestro ninja,ya que según la historia de sus hijos,podría estar herida y necesitará ayuda.

-Está débil, pero estable, le puso una intravenosa para que se nutra, por lo que pude ver esta un poco baja de peso, tal vez la tenían secuestrada como a Abril.-Dijo el de morado.

-Pero donnie,cuando me secuestraron nunca tuve puesto un casco o algo parecido.- al fin hablaba abril(ya hasta me había olvidado de ella jejejeje cosas que pasan)

- Esperaremos a que despierte,después la interrogaremos.-finalizó el maestro

MIENTRAS EN EL LABORATORIO DE DONNIE

Una chica comenzaba a reaccionar,lentamente abrió sus ojos sentía que pesaban una tonelada, cuando se despertó por completo, se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba, como pudo se logró sentar en la cama dónde se encontraba,su cuerpo no le respondía al 100% así que todos sus movimientos eran lentos y un poco torpes.

Noto que tenía una intravenosa y trato de sacarsela,cuando estaba la aguja casi fuera de su piel alguien le llamaba la atención.

-No deberías hacer eso-era donatello que acaba de entrar a su laboratorio por los planos que Mickey había logrado tomar del edificio.

La chica lo miraba fijamente, no con miedo sino con curiosidad,donnie noto su forma de Mirarlo y pensó que se espantaria, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Hola, ¿podrías decirme donde estoy?-la chica le hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida,sin pensarlo donnie contestó.

-Ahhh... En nuestra casa,¿no te doy miedo?- pregunto por curiosidad.

-Por que deberías de asustarme,no eres diferente a mi,tienes boca, manos,corazón, a menos que tu en realidad seas un sapo o una rana gigante,solo así me asustaria.-

Don río un poco con el comentario de la chica- le avisare a mi familia que despertaste, ahora vuelvo. -Y dicho esto don salió del laboratorio, la joven miro con detenimiento cada cosa a su alrededor,pasaron unos pocos minutos, ella trato de levantarse de la cama, se sentó en la misma y puso sus pies en el suelo pero cuando trato de ponerse de pie tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por que alguien la vio y la tomó para que no cayera al suelo.

-¿estas bien?-la voz de un chico fue lo que escucho y al alzar su cabeza vio a una tortuga de bandana azul.

-S. , no se que paso,solo no pude sostenerme-trato de explicarse al mismo tiempo que era regresada a la cama de la cual había tratado de escaparse.

Una vez instalada,llegó el resto de la Familia del quelonio.

-Muy bien,ellos son Rafael,Miguel Ángel, Leonardo y mi padre Hamato Yoshi. Yo soy donatello,¿podrías decirnos tu nombre?.pregunto con amabilidad el genio de la familia.

-Mucho gusto,yo soy Melody.-respondió la joven.

Leonardo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar la voz de aquella joven(apesar de que ya haberla escuchado)era la misma que había soñado de eso no había duda,pero quería ver sus ojos para confirmar que era la misma persona,pero su fleco estaba muy largo y le impedía ver sus ojos.

-Bien Melody,podrías decirme que ¿por que te tenían los kraangs?

La pregunta desconcertó a Melody,y cambio su semblante Amable a uno serio.

-¿Podrían pasarme unas tijeras? Es de mala educación hablar con la gente sin mirarle a los ojos.-Mickey le paso el objeto por lo que rápidamente y sin usar un espejo tomó gran parte de su fleco y lo corto. Debido a la falta de espejo una de sus ojos quedó libre mientras que el otro no tanto,pero aún así los dos quedaron visibles. Abrió sus ojos y leo no pudo evitar dejar escapar un "no es cierto"todos voltearon a verlo.

-Ehhhh, perdón esque acabo de recordar algo,no importa, don continúa.- contestó leo tratando de deshacerse de la atención prestada por no concentrarse en lo que no debía hacer.

-Como decía,¿por que estabas ahí?-pregunto de nuevo Donnie.

-¿No saben nada?- pregunto a lo que donnie respondió con un movimiento negativo de cabeza. Melody observó a donnie a los ojos detenidamente, por un momento donnie creyó ver que la pupila de la chica se dilataba,rápidamente sacudió su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos,cuando los abrió los ojos de la chica estaban normales.

-"solo lo imagine"-penso-y bien ¿por que te tenían encerrada?

Melody suspiro antes de responder- yo descubrí hace un tiempo atrás los planes del Kraang, tenía la tonta idea de que si tomaba algunas pruebas la policía se haría cargo,pero me descubrieron y me encerraron.- explicó Melody al quelonio y su familia, donnie volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste ahi?-

-No estoy segura,¿que día es?-

-Hoy es 13 de noviembre-

- Mmm... Estuve atrapada 5 meses.-todos abrieron la boca a lo que más daba, no podían creerlo, incluso Mickey dudaba que alguien pudiera vivir 5 meses sin comida ni agua.

-Eso es imposible, ¿como pudiste vivir 5 meses sin comida ni agua, sin comunicación del mundo exterior. - Donnie pensaba que la tipa le estaba jugando una broma,pero el rostro de la chica le dicia que era verdad.

-Hay muchas cosas que no saben de mi,pero lo que les digo es la verdad.- explicó Melody al tiempo que buscaba levantarse de nuevo.

Rafa al ver lo que la tipa intentaba hacer trato de adelantarse para evitar que cayera al suelo,pero en cuando los pies de la pelinegra tocaron el suelo rápidamente se levantó,esta vez no se cayó ni se tambaleo, avanzó unos cuantos pasos antes de perder de nuevo el equilibrio,esta vez la salvo Rafael, ya que este estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento que hacía.

Don,decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, pero al ver que la chica comenzó caminar y cuándo vio que se tambaleo,no sabía cómo lo hacía " si estuvo 5 meses atrapada, como puede recuperar tan rápido su actividad motriz,hace unos minutos había caído por intentar levantarse y ahora ya podía caminar unos pasos",era sorprendente e intrigante para nuestro genio,"talvez pueda hacerle más preguntas"pensaba donnie, cuando recordó que tal vez podría tener hambre.( aclarare que abril estuvo en la plática,solo que no se me ocurrió una forma de meterla a la conversación)

- Mickey puedes hacerle algo de comer, puede que tenga hambre.-Dijo Donatello,

-Si don, no hay problema-y dicho esto la familia decidió dejar dejar descansar a la chica.

-Muy bien,abril ¿podrías ayudarle a arreglarse para comer y después para dormir? Creo que le caería bien una ducha.-el quelonio genio pidió ayuda a su amiga humana,esta acepto enseguida.

Abril ayudó a salir de la cama a Melody, la llevó a la tina de baño y ahí,mientras le asistía comenzaron a platicar.

-¿por que quieres que deje sola en el baño?-pregunto abril, ya que la chica le había insistido en que la dejará sola y que agradecía su ayuda pero era innecesaria.

-Es solo que me da un pocode pena que me vean mientras me baño-mintio ya que no quería decir la verdadera razón si no la tomarían a loca.

-Pero estamos entre mujeres,no tienes de que avergonzarte, no tienes nada que yo no tenga.-y mientras le ayudaba a bañar, comenzaron con la plática de chicas,de que si tienes el pelo suave,que tipo de música te gusta,etc. No entraremos en detalles ya que las chicas hablan de lo que sea.

Una vez que la nueva invitada estuvo lista, el olorde una rica sopa anuncio que era la hora de su cena.

-Se ve muy rico,gracias Mickey ¿puedo llamarte así o prefieres tu nombre completo?-

-Con Mickey está bien,¿oye tienes familia?- Mickey pudo notar como el rostro de Melody se entristecia-lo siento, creo que no debí hacer esa pregunta -

-No tranquilo, esta bien solo que no se que paso con mis padres-respondio con una sonrisa "espero que se la haya creído,aún no estoy lista para decirles la verdad"pensaba Melody,al tiempo que con la cuchara probaba su sopa de verduras- está muy rico,tienes futuro como chef-

-¿enserio te gusto? Al fin alguien que valora mi comida.- y así que más joven de nuestros héroes platicaba sobre diversos temas con su nueva "amiga" ya que tenían varias cosas en común,como el gusto por la pizza,ambos conocían de video juegos. La chica término su cena, después de reposar un poco su comida, se preparó para dormir.

Abril en se enteró que la pelinegra se durmió, se marchó a su casa, ya que era tarde y si quería que su tía no la matara ya se tenía que ir. Mientras tanto toda la familia estaba reunida para discutir el asunto de su nueva inquilina.

Todos aportaban su opinión, todos menos leonardo, quien no dejaba de pensar si su sueño tendría algo que ver con la aparición de Melody en su vida.

-Muy bien hijos,en cuanto este mas recuperada le ayudaremos a encontrar a su familia,descansen mañana tendremos entrenamiento y los quiero alertas- Splinter daba las indicaciones a su familia.

-Hai sensei-respondieron todos,los hermanos comenzaron a irse a sus habitaciones. Leo se acostó en su cama, pero no podía dormir, su mente no dejaba de pensar en la chica. Algo dentro de él le dijo que ella no dijo la verdad durante el interrogatorio de don, con el paso del tiempo se quedó dormido.

El estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando el sueño del paisaje verde, y la chica comenzó de nuevo.

Holis mis chicos, lamentó mucho la demora pero aún no se como funciona la página, quisiera que alguien me ayudara con la información completa sobre la página.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lo hice más largo para compensar el retraso. Por favor no se olviden de comentar, sus reviews me inspiran a continuar la historia.

En el capítulo siguiente la historia se pondrá más buena como dicen en mi pueblo.

Hasta la próxima, cuídense y comenten

PD. Mi querida hermana monyer subirá un capítulo sobre naruto, además de que yo subiré una historia de un capítulo sobre las tmnt. No les digo sobre que tratará por cruel jaja

Atentamente marisa


	3. Chapter 3

Holis mis chicos(o chicas,)solo quiero aclarar algunos puntos de la historia, en el capítulo anterior mencione a alguien mundialmente conocido en el mundo del anime. Su mención era importante ya que sin el no podrían entender la continuación de esta historia. Estará constituida por 3 partes,por ahora solo prepare el terreno.

Otra cosa que quería aclarar es sobre el fanfic que mi hermana monyer subirá, no trata de naruto, trata de las tortugas ninja ese fue error mio, lamentó el retraso del capítulo anterior pero como no sabía usar la página no podía subirlo T-T,pero ahorita ya se ( ja soy diossss) ok no.

Sin más aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo.

P.D me equivoque en el nombre el capítulo anterior.

Leonardo despertó como siempre a la misma hora,se le notaba descansado apesar de que el sueño se volvió a repetir, pero eso lo traía sin cuidado.

Bajó para preparar el desayuno y vio como el joven galeno entraba al laboratorio a revisar a su nueva paciente.

EN EL LABORATORIO

Melody ya había despertado,una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que nada había sido un sueño,y sonrió aún más al ver al quelonio de banda morada entrar.

-Buenos días donatello - saludo a su "doctor" con una gran amabilidad.

-Buenos días Melody,¿como amaneciste?- pregunto don mientras comenzaba con la revisión.

-Acostada ¿y tu?- pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro,y no pudo evitar reírse un poco al oír por parte de donnie un "graciosa".- Muy bien, gracias pero no creo que sea necesario que me sigas revisando.

-¿Por que?-a donnie le desconcertó el comentario de la chica,y pudo notar como esta se ponía nerviosa cuando quiso saber la razón.

-Ehhhh, pues es una corazonada.-Dijo,pero fue obvio que el genio no le creyó nada.

-Bien parece que todo está normal,dentro una rato más te traerán el desayuno.-esto último no le agrado a su "paciente".

-Ahhh no señor,no es necesario que me traigan la comida a la cama,te aseguro que puedo caminar,no te preocupes,me recuperó muy rápido y soy más fuerte de lo que aparento.- y sin consultar se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar,don la veía salir del laboratorio y cuándo está lo abandonó por completo,pensó que tal vez sería buena idea sacarle algunos estudios,aún le extrañaba que estando atrapada 5 meses pudiera caminar como si nada hubiera pasado. Y sin más salió de la habitación,dispuesto a dormir un rato más.

Melody caminaba por los pasillos de la casa,y lo hacía como si hubiera vivido allí desde niña.

Fue al baño y ahí se lavo su cara y desenredo su cabello,y vio sus ropas. Llevaba puesto ropa completamente blanca e incluso sus zapatos eran del mismo color."nota personal conseguir ropa "y salió del cuarto. Se dirigió a la cocina dónde estaba leo, este estaba enfrente a la estufa, leo por su parte sintió una presencia atrás de él, pensó que era uno de sus hermanos( donnie para ser exactos) ,por lo que sin voltear dijo.

-Oye don,¿podrías pasarme los huevos?

-Si claro.- definitivamente esa no era la voz de su hermano, es más ni siquiera era una voz masculina, por inercia volteo y vio a la chica que rescataron en la puerta de la cocina y le miraba con una sonrisa.

-TU!- Dijo sorprendido y por poco tira la sarten de la estufa, esta al ver su reacción no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír.

-Si,yo, lamentó no ser la persona que esperabas pero aún así si quieres te puedo ayudar con el desayuno.- le miro con una sonrisa y se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una caja de huevos.

-Ahhh gra..gracias.- a leo le incomodaba su presencia,por eso de sus sueños en donde ella aparecía,pero ella parecía ilusa al tema.

-Y bien Leonardo, que estamos preparando.- comenzó con la plática.

-Estoy preparando huevos revueltos.-le corrigió leo.

-Pero comer huevo todos los días es malo para la salud.- Dijo cómo si nada.

-Por eso lo balanceo con juego de nara...oye espera¿Como sabes que siempre desayunamos huevos? -Pregunto leo una vez que captó el comentario de la chica.

- Ahhh, pues..yo lo..deduje-"estúpida haber si piensas antes de hablar"-esque hay muchos cartones de huevo.-trato de sonar convincente, suspiro aliviada cuando vio que el líder se trago el cuento.

-Tal vez tengas razón,pero que otra cosa podría preparar si aquí nadie sabe cocinar( obviamente se refirió a platillos muy complicados)

-Eso dejamelo a mi,yo si se cocinar pero necesitare de tu ayuda,en mi casa siempre cocinaba con mi.. Papá. -Esto último lo dijo con un poco de tristeza,cosa que leo noto,no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza pero si podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos,y sin notarlo le quedó observando esos ojos azules.

Melody al notar que la observaba dijo.

-Ahhh perdona, como te decía tu podrías ser mi asistente.-Leo puso cara de desconfianza-oh vamos,soy buena cocinera te lo puedo asegurar, además de que sería una oportunidad para que tu familia pruebe algo nuevo.-

-Está bien,dime que necesitas y en que te ayudo- la joven sonrió al ver que logró convencer al líder del clan y sin más comenzaron con la preparación de los sagrados alimentos.

Unos 40 minutos más tarde,el aroma de la comida comenzó a despertar a la familia entera,Mickey fue el primero en levantarse por órdenes de su estómago,le siguieron Rafael y Donatello, incluso Splinter que estaba meditando en su habitación salió al percibir el aroma.

-Mm, que bien huele -Dijo Miguel Ángel al tiempo que aspiraba el olor.

-Concuerdo contigo mickey-respondio donnie mientras se dejaba llevar por el aroma.

-Si,no sabía que el intrépido supiera cocinar.- la curiosidad se apoderó de él resto de la famila.

Al entrar a la cocina encontraron a leo platicando con Melody.

Este ponía la mesa mientras que ella terminaba de preparar chocolate pues había preparado unos Hot cakes para el desayuno.

-Aún no puedo entender como lograste hacer los Hot cakes y además preparar el chocolate sin demasiados ingredientes.-Leo estaba impresionado pues la leche,la harina y el chocolate eran pocos.

-Pues no es nada del otro mundo,yo puedo hacer rendir todo.- Dijo con orgullo "además de que hay una ventaja de ser yo"pensó -bueno esto ya casi está listo, puedes levantar a tus hermanos para que desayunen.-

-Eso no será necesario preciosa,nosotros ya nos levantamos,además eso huele delicioso ¿tu lo preparaste?- Rafael habló por todos.

-Uno no me llames preciosa,dos que bueno que se hallan levantado y tercero si, yo lo hice,lavense las manos y sientense.

La familia entera obedeció, el aroma y la apariencia de la comida era tan tentadora que rápidamente tomaron asiento en la mesa. Todos comenzaron a probar la comida,los halagos no se hicieron esperar.

-Esto está increíble, tienes que pasarme la receta.-

-Le luciste,deberías enseñarle al enano haber si así aprende a preparar diferentes platillos.

Hablaron respectivamente Mickey y rafa. Donnie,splinter y leo disfrutaban del desayuno hecho por su invitada.

-Gracias,solo es una receta que hacía con mi padre cuando jugaba conmigo.- después de un suspiro, su rostro se entristeció, los chicos lo notaron e intentaron cambiar el tema.

-Y bien sensei ¿que veremos en la clase de hoy?-pregunto donnie para distraer a Melody.

-Hoy serán combates,terminen de desayunar, provecho,los veo en el dojo hijos míos.- respondió splinter cuando terminó de comer y antes de irse agregó- por cierto señorita Melody muchas gracias por la Comida.-

-Ni lo mencione señor Hamato,les agradezco el que me hayan rescatado.- y splinter salió de la habitación mientras sus hijos terminaban sus alimentos.

Después de un rato todos estaban reunidos en el dojo,incluso Melody estaba presente pues esta hania sido invitada por splinter.

-Muy bien hijos míos,pelearán en parejas, Miguel Ángel contra Rafael,leonardo contra donatello, los que ganen se enfrentarán. Bien ayime.- y dicho esto los enfretamientos comenzaron. Rafael venció fácilmente a Mickey,lo mismo paso con leonardo por lo que el último enfretamiento sería de leo y rafa.

- Muy bien bobonardo, rindete y te evitarás la humillación. -Amenazó Rafael.

-No me intimidas rafa,además que curioso estaba por decirte lo mismo.- Dijo leo, quien sonrió al ver que su hermano había caído en la provocación. Rafa salto y lo apunto con sus sais,pero leo lo bloqueo con sus katanas.

-Es todo lo que tienes,creí que querías pelear,solo hablas y no haces nada.-continuo con la provocación leo.

-Callate.-Rafa no estaba viendo lo que su hermano le hacía. Y sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre el pero leo le dio una patada en el abdomen y cayó al suelo.

-Muy bien hijo mío,te aprovechaste de la debilidad de tu enemigo para hacerte de la victoria.-decía mientras su hijo se hincaba ante el.

-Gracias padre.-Leo estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando Rafael se levanto todo furioso dispuesto a moler a golpes a leo, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando una mano se lo impidió.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que la mano que detuvo el golpe provenía de Melody. -Atacar por la espada es un acto de deshonor,deberias saberlo .

-Callate- Rafa no iba a permitir que una chica le dijera que hacer y trato de moverla por la fuerza, pero esta ni se inmuto.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza de la pelinegra,Melody que estaba forcejeando con Rafael trataba de hacerle en entrar en razón.

-No tienes por que molestarte, solo fue un enfretamiento de práctica.- comenzó aplicar un poco más de fuerza-y si no entras en razón por las buenas,será por las malas-y dicho esto tomó el brazo de Rafael y lo derribo.

Rafael trato de levantarse del suelo,pero Melody se lo impidió,rafa al verse "humillado "por ser derribado por una chica,hizo un punto de presión y logró zafarse.

-TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DARME ORDENES- tomó sus sais y los lanzó directo a Melody, ella al ver el peligro,trato de defenderse pero recordó algo "diablos no puedo usar mis habilidades aquí "y sin más se cubrió su rostro con sus brazos,una de las sais le rozó el brazo derecho causándole una cortadura,la segunda iba directo a su abdomen, y cuando creyó que está se clavaria en ella,una sombra se interpuso entre ella y el arma.

Splinter tenía en su mano el arma.

-RAFAEL ESTO FUE EL COLMO,NECESITAS CONTROLAR TU TEMPERAMENTO. -Splinter estaba muy furioso al ver la escena que su hijo protagonizó pero al mismo tiempo estaba sorprendido por la fuerza y rapidez con la que la chica actuó en la situación. Rafael comenzó a calmarse al ver el rostro de su sensei.

-Lo lamento sensei,no se que paso,solo...- Rafael dejo de hablar al notar la herida que la pelinegra tenía en el brazo a causa de su rabieta.

Donatello notando lo mismo que su hermano se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a revisarla,sus hermanos despertando del shock vivido,se acercaron también para ayudar a su hermano el genio.

-No es un corte muy profundo pero aún así es grande, ¿leo podrás ir por el botiquín?

-Si don-respondio leo, mientras salía del dojo.

-¿Te duele tu brazo?-pregunto Mickey al ver como de la herida salía sangre,no era demasiada, pero aún así le asustaba un poco.

-En realidad no,no es necesaria tanta atencion médica-respondio Melody sin darle importancia a la herida

-No trates de hacerte la fuerte,¿dónde está leo con el botiquín?-donnie se comenzaba a molestar por la tardanza de su hermano mayor.

-Aquí estoy,disculpa la demora pero debes ordenar tu laboratorio, no se donde tienes las cosas.-se excusó leo al ver que comenzaban a hablar de él.

Donnie tomó un poco de alcohol para limpiar la herida,una vez que terminó pudo notar como la herida estaba un poco más pequeña que al inicio,don decidió pasar esto por alto y continuó con sus labores.

-Ahora solo pongo el seguro para que la venda quede segura y... ya listo.- aviso don.

-Gracias pero sigo creyendo que era inncesario.- Melody se sentía incómoda por tantas atenciones y cada vez más culpable por no podir decir la verdad,pero no quería poner en peligro a aquellos que la salvaron.

-Que inncesario ni que nada,si don dice que lo necesitabas es por que don sabe lo que hace-respondio Mickey al ver que la joven de nuevo empezaba con la modestia-ademas no hay problema eres mi amiga así que no te preocupes.-

-Gracias Mickey. -

Leonardo camino hacia Rafael el cual no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho,una vez que estuvo frente a él, lo abrazo para confortarlo.

-Tranquilo rafa,ella está bien no pasó nada grave-dicho esto se separó para ver el rostro de él de rojo-Aunque debes hacer algo con tu temperamento -Rafa sonrió ante el comentario.

-Gracias leo- camino hacia Melody -Ahhh Mel,¿puedo decirte Mel?-pregunto ya que no sabía si esta estaba molesta con el.

-Claro puedes llamarme como quieras,siempre y cuando no sea preciosa-declaro Melody.

-Ok,Mel yo lamentó lo que pasó,.-

-Tranquilo yo comprendo aunque me Vea tranquila y amable,si me buscan me encuentran, yo también he perdido el control,así que no hay problema.-se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a rafa para demostrar que no estaba molesta con el y salió del dojo.

Leo al ver la demostración de afecto, no pudo evitar ver con enojo a su hermano, este notando la expresión del mayor sonrió.

-Tranquilo leo que no pienso quitarte a tu "novia".-Rafael río al ver como su hermano se sonrojaba,sus hermanos menores también rieron y le siguieron el juego a rafa.

-QUE!,ella..y..yo..ella no es mi novia.-

-No te hagas leo,a leguas se ve que te gusta.-Don también comenzó a molestar a su hermano.- y no te culpó Ella es tan bella.-

-Si.-contestó sin pensar leo lo cual provocó la risa de los mayores,su padre observaba la escena divertido,sus hijos estaban creciendo y no podía evitarlo.

-Ya niños,dejen en paz a su hermano y a su cuñada.-

-0.0 usted también sensei. - Exclamó leo al ver que su padre le seguía el juego a sus insolentes hermanitos.

Cuando pasó la hora de risas y burlas. Leo se fue a duchar,el resto del día transcurrió normal.

CUARTEL DEL CLAN DEL PIE.

-Así que el kraang necesita de los ninjas del pie para encontrar su experimento.-destructor estaba sentado en su trono mientras veía a Kraang prime en un holograma,-¿y que ganó yo si encuentro a su experimento?- pregunto con ambición.

-Kraang está dispuesto a darte la venganza que tanto busca el conocido como destructor,además de que tendrá acceso al proyecto Universo.- destructor hizo una señal con su mano y de las sombras apareció Karai.

-Karai,esta noche saldrás a buscar a las tortugas y recuperaras a la abominación de Kraang, tienes a tu disposición los ninjas del pie.- Karai asintió con una reverencia,y se dirigió a la salida.

GUARIDA HAMATO

Las tortugas estaban terminando de alistarse. En eso la pelinegra apareció, los chicos al notar su presencia se miraron y asintieron. Leo se le acercó.

-Oye Melody, hoy nos acompañaras al patrullaje nocturno.-le aviso.

-¿Yo? Y eso.- ella no sabía por que le avisaban de la decisión de los hermanos

-Por que es el momento perfecto para averiguar sobre tu familia,y como te ves tan recuperada por eso nos acompañaras.-

-De acuerdo-suspiro derrotada, no podía decirles que no iría ya que con eso empezaría un interrogatorio.

La hora de patrullar llegó y los 5 jóvenes salieron de las alcantarillas,Melody no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio la luna,nunca le agrado la cursileria,pero debía admitir que la luna se veía hermosa.

Leo la llevaba en brazos, tuvo que aceptar ya que si decía que podía seguirles el paso,tendría que revelarles muchas cosas y lo que menos quería era poner en peligro a sus "salvadores", leo por su parte no dejaba de mirarla, a la luz de la luna se veía bellísima.

Pararon en un techo para comenzar a buscar a la familia de Mel.

-Muy bien Mel,¿puedes decirnos el nombre de tu padre?-. Hablo Mickey.

-Zack.- respondió sin ganas.

-Y también el apellido,el nombre de tu madre nos sería de gran utilidad.-agregó don.

-Lo siento,pero no les diré el nombre de mi madre ni el apellido de mi padre.-respondió seria.

-¿Y por qué carajos no?-

-Rafael controlate.- trataba de controlar a su hermano el de bandana azul ,-Melody ¿por que no nos quieres decir el nombre de tus padres?- Estaba por responder cuando una voz conocida contestó.

-Porque ella es un experimento.-todos voletearon y vieron a Karai desde el techo que los miraba,esta bajo y se acercó.

-Ella es uno de los muchos experimentos de Kraang,mi padre me envió por esto y no me marchare sin el.- a los chicos les molesto que ella se expresará de Melody como una "cosa".

-De que diablos estás hablando Karai.- a Rafael comenzaba a acarse su paciencia.

-Solo la verdad,ella es un arma, fue creada para destruir, y por eso no tienen que tenerlo ustedes,no deben jugar con fuego porque se pueden quemar.-término esto con una sonrisa sinica en su rostro,cosa que molesto a los quelonios.

-Ella es una persona,ella no puede ser un experimento, deja de tratarla como una cosa.- donnie también estaba molesto por la "calumnia"hacia su nueva amiga.

Melody le partía el corazón ver como la defendían y más aún cuando ella sabía que en el fondo era verdad. Ella sólo veía el piso tratando de contener las lágrimas que ese dolor le producía. Su rostro estaba sombrío, solo escuchaba y ya.

-No es una mentira,pero si ustedes no me quieren creer no me interesa,footbots ataquen.-ordenó Karai y aparecieron muchos robots,los chicos comenzaron a pelear, Melody estaba a punto de escapar,cuando una mano la jalo del brazo.

-Tu te vas conmigo.-Karai la estaba jalando, Mickey notando eso destruyó rápido a los robots con los que peleaba y trata de ayudar a Mel,pero en eso apareció destructor y de una patada lo regreso al campo de batalla.

-MICKEY-gritaron sus hermanos al verlo en el suelo.

-Ahora veras maldito.- Rafa se lanzó contra destructor,pero el era tan rápido que de un solo golpe lo noqueo y lo pateó.

-Rafa- donnie se acercó a ver si su hermano estaba bien,pero destructor se lo impidió y lo tomo del brazo y lo azotó en una pared,donnie se golpeó la cabeza y también cayó inconsiente. Destructor se acercó para darle el golpe final, de pronto unos nunchakos lo atraparon de la muñeca,y leo corrió hacia el con sus katanas, destructor,rápidamente jalo su brazo con fuerza y asi atrajo a Mickey hacia el y lo azotó en el suelo,Mickey estaba débil,vio como destructor había bloqueado el ataque de leo y lo azotaba en la pared repetidas veces,aunque leo no perdió la conciencia, los golpes le dolían en el alma y sintió cuando destrctor lo lanzó.

Leonardo sin fuerzas para levantarse,vio como su hermano trataba de acercarse mientras don y rafa comenzaban a reaccionar. Destructor se le acercó y llevaba consigo la katana del de bandana azul.

-Este es tu fin maldito fenómeno.-Dijo destructor mientras levantaba la katana dispuesto a clarvarsela y así acabar con su vida.

Sus 3 hermanos vieron el peligro al que estaba el mayor de ellos.

-NOOOOO -gritaron antes de que la katana se clavara en el abdomen y un poco de sangre salía de la punta.

Holis mis chicos, este fue el capítulo 3,espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En el capítulo anterior cuando Melody despierta y habla con donnie,quiero aclarar la parte en la que dice que a menos que sea un sapo le tendría miedo. La verdad yo le tengo pavor a esas cosas por eso me pareció buena idea agragarlo,además de que a más de uno le parecerá gracioso que ella tenga esa fobia, ya que según dicen que esos animales no hacen nada ( pero yo pienso que cada vez hay más sapos en el mundo,y se están preparando una invadirnos).

Bueno creo que eso es todo cuídense y sayonara. u.u _ :P 0.0


	4. Chapter 4

Holis mis chicos,volví con el capítulo número 4.

Espero que lo disfruten.

P.D quiero agradecer a mi querida hermana monyer por investigar como subir los capítulos,esque no sabía cómo funcionaba la página y por eso no actualizaba. Sister sabes que te amodoro. Y sin más que decir...

Que comience el show.

-NOOOOO -gritaron antes de que la katana se clavara en el abdomen y un poco de sangre salía de la punta.

Todos miraban la escena en estado de shock y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

POV MELODY

Estaba forcejeando con Karai,era obvio que no me iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, Levante una de mis manos y trate de defenderme, pero los chicos estaban ahí, no podía dejar que me descubrieran, mi mente no hizo lo que le ordene, estos 5 meses de inactividad estaban repercutiendo en mis "habilidades" aún tenía algunas de ellas, mi forcejeo continuaba hasta que escuche varios golpes,gire mi cabeza y vi como azotaron a Mickey,trate de ir a ayudarlo pero Karai me lo impidió.

-A donde vas preciosa,tu estas peleando conmigo.- como odio que me llamen preciosa,solo las personas a las que aprecio o quiero les doy el permiso de que me digan así,y estoy segura de que esa asesina no estaba en mi lista.

-No me llames preciosa,.-respondi molesta, vi como su sonrisa desapareció y se lanzó contra mi,ella levantó su espada para el ataque y fue ahí cuando escuché un grito.

-NOOOOO -eran los chicos gire mi cabeza y vi como destructor estaba a punto de atravesar a leo con su propia katana, el era rápido pero no tanto como yo. Así que me lanze contra el, no me importó dejar a Karai en plena pelea,para cuando se diera cuanta de que la había abandonado yo habría derribado a ese cabeza de Cubeta.

FIN DEL POV

Destructor no podía creer lo que veía,la espada atravesó a alguien, pero no precisamente a leo,entre la katana y el quelonio estaba Melody,la espada la tenía en el abdomen,ella miraba el suelo,mientras su sangre goteaba por la punta.

-Me..l.. ¿que has hecho?-pregunto leo al ver quien se había sacrificado por salvarlo.

Pero ella no le contestó muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

-Niña estúpida.-habló destructor al ver que su misión fue arruinada por ese sacrificio.

-CALLATE,NO PERMITIRE QUE LOS LASTIMES POR MI CULPA -por fin habló Melody, pero su voz no sonaba igual, era un poco más grave.

Levantó su rostro y miro a destructor a los ojos,donnie de nuevo noto como sus pupilas se dilataban cuando de pronto, Melody comenzó a reír.

-Jajajaja, viejo tonto,¿acaso crees que me hiciste daño? Para tu información, nada puede matarme.- apenas término de decir esto y sacó la espada de su cuerpo. Se alzó la blusa en la zona afectada, corto un trozo de la blusa y limpio la herida. Todos pudieron notar como la herida cicatrizaba por si sola.

-¿Que eres?pregunto destructor.

- Que que soy,soy un experimento,un ser de destrucción, yo soy Génova. - Comenzó a hablar fuera de sí, los chicos notando eso ayudaron a leo a levantarse, y si lo que vieron los dejo asombrados,lo que seguía los dejo sin palabras.

Melody con el poder de su mente, levantó un gran trozo de metal de un cartel,lo partio y lo comenzó a lanzar contra destructor y sus secuaces, algunos de los trozos dieron en el blanco y se destruyeron al ser atravezados.

Melody por su parte había comenzado a reír. Cuando destruyó a los footbots, con la mente levantó las katanas de leonardo y levantó a Karai Y a destructor.

-Muy bien destructor,ahora te devolvere el favor.- las espadas les apuntaban directo en el corazón y no podían evitarlo, antes de que pudiera matarlos,fue derribada por leo.

-Sueltame o me las pagarás.- comenzó a forcejear.

-Chicos rápido atenla.- ordenó,leo al ver que esta trataba de levantarse, los menores Asintieron y rápidamente la amarraron.

Mickey soltó una bomba de humo,y ellos desaparecieron,destructor y su hija cayeron al suelo.

-Padre,¿estas bien?-pregunto Karai preocupada ver casi perder a su unica familia. Pero para sorpresa de esta este comenzó a reír.

-Jajajaja, vaya,vaya no creí que fuera tan poderosa,con más razón hay que atraparla. Imagina el poder que tendríamos con ella de nuestro lado.-

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CUIDAD

Los chicos llevaban a Melody, la cual no paraba de maldecir y amenazarsobre que pasaría si no la soltaban, no demoró mucho en romper sus ataduras.

-Ahora mismo conocerán el dolor tortugas.- los amenazó de nuevo,pero don tomó la palabra antes de que rafa se lanzará a pelear.

- Melody ¿por que haces esto?- Don no esperaba la respuesta que recibió.

-¿Melody? Mi nombre es Génova, y hago esto para hacer pagar a los culpables de nuestro dolor.-respondió, don noto un collar que la piedra estaba roja. Además de que le extraño de que Melody hablará en plural.

-¿Quienes te lastimaron?- continuo con el interrogatorio.

-Todo el mundo es culpable de nuestro dolor,pero eso ahora mismo lo arreglare.- y se lanzó contra ellos,estaban dispuestos a atacarla cuando, sintieron una ráfaga de viento.

Leonardo al ver las intencionesde Génova, se lanzó hacia ella pero no para atacarla.

Leo entendía su dolor,por lo que sabía que necesitaba:un abrazo.

En cuanto la estrecho en sus brazos, Melody se quedó sin palabras y poco a poco fue correspondiendo esa muestra de cariño.

-Tranquila todo estará bien.- los 3 quelonios restantes no Sabían que hacía su líder,y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que funcionó.

. ¿Que paso?-la voz de la pelinegra volvio a la normalidad al parecer,leo al notar que ella estaba bien se alejo un poco mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Tranquila todo está bien.- Pero noto algo -Oye te sientes bien,estas pálida.-

-Estoy un poco...- no pudo terminar ya que esta se sentía mareada y se desvaneció en brazos del de se acercó para revisarla.

-Tiene un poco de fiebre.- comentó una vez que puso su mano en la frente de la joven.

-Hay que llevarla a la guarida.- Dijo rafa,todos sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Una vez que llegaron, le comentaron a Splinter lo que sucedió,don la revisaba,noto que el collar que llevaba tenía un color verde.

Melody después de un rato comenzó a despertar,la familia entera estaba reunida en el laboratorio cuando está despertó.

-Ahhh mi cabeza,¿que me paso?-

-Es lo mismo que queremos preguntarte. -Respondió rafa sorprendiendo a la solo atinó a decir.

-¿Ya lo saben verdad.?-pregunto cuando comenzó a recordar.

-Solo sabemos lo que vimos durante la batalla.-Dijo donnie.

-Y bien ¿no tienes algo que decir?- Leo comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-Yo..lo lamento,mi intención no era meterlos en problemas.-

- Muy tarde.-Rafael está molesto.

-No se por donde empezar. -Dijo apenada Mel.

-¿Que te parece si comienzas por el inicio.?- Mickey le a aconsejo con una sonrisa,dándole confianza a la pelinegra.

-Muy bien. Mi nombre es Melody Sanders. Mi madre era Gillian Park, y mi padre era Zack Sanders.-

-Espera un minuto.-todos prestaron atención al genio.- Tu padre es Zack Sanders. El empresario multimillonario Zack Sanders. -

-Si y era. El kraang acabo con mi familia. -

-¿Y por qué hicieron eso?- pregunto curioso Mickey.

-Simple,mi madre y mi padre eran novios desde la preparatoria, un día unos sujetos secuestraron a mi madre cuando ella salía del cine con papa.-

-El Kraang -Dijo Donatello comenzando a entender por donde iba la historia.

-Si,ellos experimentaron con ella, con el kraang tenía planeado crear un arma con mente propia, que fuera autoregenerable y que se actualizará constantemente. Ellos querían una arma que vivera la destrucción cuando la ocasionará.-

-¿Y no lo consiguieron?- cuestionó rafa por todos.

-Al contrario,lo lograron,no en la persona que querían pero si. Durante las pruebas,ellos no notaron algo, Gillian estaba embarazada,todo el mutageno utilizado, fue absorbido por mi, y las habilidades que mi madre comenzaba a desarrollar yo las herede.

- ¿Tu madre fue el proyecto universo?- Melody negó con la cabeza.

-Ella fue el proyecto G,el proyecto universo nació hace unos años. -

-¿Y que paso con tu mamá?- la joven miro al menor de los quelonios, y le dedicó una sonrisa,ni ella misma le llamaba mamá desde que había fallecido.

-Cuando desarrollo sus habilidades,las practicaba en secreto,así el kraang creía que el proceso no estaba funcionando y le administraban más. Una vez lista los enfrentó y escapó. Como sabía que la buscaban, cambio su apariencia. En su lugar dejo la imagen de Génova. -Todos recordaron ese nombre.

-¿Quien es Génova? -El interrogatorio continuo con la pregunta del de azul.

-Es un ser con vida y pensamientos propios,es nuestro lado más oscuro. Gillian solo dejo su apariencia. Ella logró controlarla,pero yo.. No lo he logrado.-

-Bien,¿que sabes del proyecto universo?- don continuo con las sesión de confesiones.

-Es lo mismo que el G, un arma, con la diferencia en el conejillo de indias.-

-Entonces,¿tienes poderes?-

-MICKEY - gritaron sus hermanos,Mel río por el inocente comentario.

-Si quieres llamarlos así,pues si.-

-Bien,por ahora descansa,mañana me gustaría hacerte una pruebas. ¿De acuerdo?- don esperaba una respuesta.

- Si.- respondió Melody. Todos la dejaron descansar.y se fueron a sus habitaciones pensando en lo que había pasado,aún tenían muchas dudas pero de eso se encargaría donnie.

Al siguiente día,todos estaban reunidos en el laboratorio de donnie para Presenciar las pruebas.

-Muy bien, dime que habilidades tienes. -Explicó donnie a su paciente.

-Bien,tengo telequinesis,me autoregenero,tengo poderes psíquicos. Puedo sanar las heridas de alguien más, -

- bien todos tus poderes están relacionados con la mente.- Don anotaba todo en una libreta.- Muy bien procedamos a la demostración -.

Todos estaban asombrados, por las habilidades de la chica. Demostró un gran dominio en ellas,después de varias horas,estaba exhausta.

-Muy bien,por hoy nos detendremos.-Anuncio donnie.

-Gracias.- Dijo sin ganas y se sentó en el suelo.- no recuerdo cansarme tanto cuando practicaba.-

-Tal vez se deba ala falta de práctica durante esos 5 meses, es normal que te cueste un poco más.-explicaba el de morado.

-Bien preparare la cena- Dijo Mel levantándose del suelo,y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Mickey la siguió, pero no para ayudarla,sino para hacerle preguntas sobre sus poderes.

-¿Y puedes controlar la electricidad? -

-No lo creo,talvez más adelante pero por ahora no.-

-¿Puedes volar?-

-Solo cuando cambio de forma.-

-¿A que te refieres con que cambias tu forma?-

-Mmm podría decirse que adapto mi cuerpo. Es como si lo transformará.-

-¿Cuales son tus formas?-

- Algo como un ser de luz,no se como llamarlo. Solo me transformó así cuando liberó demasiada energía y pierdo control de ella. -

-En serio, eres increíble, es como si fueras una super heroina.

-Enano,si no vas a ayudarla,mejor no estorbes.-

-Pero rafa, que no ves que estoy ante un super héroe,necesito saber más sobre ella.

-De eso se encargará donnie, ahora te vas por las buenas o te saco a patadas tu decides.- Rafa trono sus dedos.

-Ok,ok ahhhhhhhhhhhh que carácter.- y salió dejando solos a rafa y a Mel en la cocina.

-Gracias, ya comenzaba a marearme con tantas preguntas.-

-¿Y por qué no lo callaste? Yo que tu le asestaba un golpe.- ella sólo contestó que no sabía, y continuó con la cena,en todo ese rato se hicieron amigos ya que tenían los mismos gustos, sin contar que debes en cuando cuando estaban molestos golpeaban algo para desestresarse.

Leo paso por ahí cuando escucho sus risas,no pudo evitar sentir celos.

POV LEO

Estaba caminando rumbo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, había estado entrenando en el dojo. Cuando escucho unas risas.

-No puedo creer que tu estando en tercer grado de primaria hayas golpeado a un chico de tercer grado de secundaria.- Rafa estaba a las risas, ya que se imaginaba a un chico grande siendo humillado por una niña.

-Y que querías que hiciera, que me quedara ahí viendo mientras golpeaba a otros niños indefensos, además después me arrenpenti.-

-¿Te arrepentiste de proteger a los niños?

-No,me arrepentí de golpearlo porque el chico fue de llorón con su mamá,y la directora me castigo una semana.-

No puedo creer que ella y mi hermano se llevan tan bien,me dan unas ganas de ir a moler a golpes a rafa... Pero que digo, el es mi hermano,no puedo hacerle eso, pero tengo ganas de golpearlo y hacer que se aleje de ella. ¿Por que me siento así? Será mejor que haga lo mismo que rafa y me desquite en el dojo.

FIN POV LEO

Y como leo dijo,fue al dojo a calmarse un poco,aún se sentía molesto. Estaba imaginando que peleaba contra alguien. Practicaba una patada,llevaba bastante tiempo practicandola y una no le salía,como el es independiente prefirió no pedirle ayuda a nadie.

Estaba a punto de volver a intentar.

- Estira más tus piernas.- escucho la voz de Melody a sus espaldas.

-Ahora también sabes de ninjutsu.- respondió un poco frío, cosa que la pelinegra le extraño.

-A decir verdad no, se de otras artes por eso te lo digo. Yo siempre pensé que los ninjas existían solo en los cuentos o en la historia.-

-Gracias por el consejo,pero no necesito ayuda.-

-Como quieras solo te digo que caeras si no estiras más las piernas. -

-¿A caso también puedes ver el futuro? - Leo la miro con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Jajajaja muy gracioso,no no puedo,el peso de una casa debes ponerlo sobre una columna fuerte y derecha,si esta columna no tiene dichas características la casa caerá,piénsalo.-

Leo la miro fastidiado,y continuó entrenando sin tomar en cuenta el comentario. Melody lo miraba desde la entrada del dojo. Leo comenzó con la kata,todo iba perfecto hasta que trata de dar la patada,su pierna no soporto su peso y con el impulso cayó al suelo.

-JAJAJAJA Te lo dije,pero eres tan necio como una mula.-Melody estaba muerta de la risa

-En vez de estarte burlando de mi,por que no mejor me ayudas.-señaló leo con un leve sonrojo.

-No te ves adorable en el suelo.- el sonrojo de leo aumento con ese comentario,lo cual a la joven le pareció muy cómico.- Jajajaja. -

-Ya para.-

-Está bien te ayudo a levantarte, a ver dame la mano.- Mel se encaminó hasta el y le tendió la mano. Leo la tomó y se puso de pie. Cuando estuvo de pie estaba tan cerca de su rostro, sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de distancia. Leo se perdió unos momentos en su mirada. Melody por su parte se puso nerviosa por la cercanía de leo,pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Vio sus ojos y también se perdió en su mirada,como si estubiera examinando su alma.

Así estuvieron unos minutos,estaban por decirse algo cuando.

-Leo que no piensas venir a... Comer?-Rafa entro al dojo y vio a su hermano mayor y a Mel,sus rostros estaban a una corta distancia.

Ellos al sentirlo rápidamente se separaron. Rafa pudo notar el rostro sonrojado de leo y sonrió.

-Disculpen,¿interrumpo algo?-

-No.-respondieron los dos jóvenes,se les veía nerviosos,y era obvio el porqué.

-Bueno,vamos a comer. Claro si no tienen algo mejor que hacer.-Rafa salió del dojo, con una sonrisa pícara,deuando solos de nuevo a la pareja.

-Será mejor que vayamos,no quiero que tu hermano malinterprete la situación. -Dijo Mel mientras salía.

-Si,y gracias. Creo que seguiré tu consejo.-

-No hay de que.-

Salieron los dos de la habitación y entraron a la cocina, ahí todos los miraban con una gran sonrisa, menos splinter, el estaba neutral. Leo se sentía incómodo por la forma en que lo miraban.

La cena término tranquila. Y no faltaron las bromas por parte de los 3 quelonios menores hacia su líder.

POV RAFA

Hace rato que estoy con Melody,esa chica es genial,tenemos los mismos gustos,somos muy parecidos.

-Listo ya está la cena-anuncio mientras ella terminaba sus labores.- por favor pon la mesa, mientras yo le aviso a tu padre que puede bajar a comer.-asiento aunque sigue sin gustarme el que me quiera decir que hacer.

Término de poner la mesa,mis hermanos han bajado,incluso Splinter pero falta leo.

-¿Alguien ha visto a leo?-donnie pregunta.

-No.- Mickey contesta.

-Tal vez esta practicando en el dojo.- añadió mi sensei.

-Voy a buscarlo, yo tengo hambre y no lo voy a estar esperando.-

Salgo de la cocina en busca de leo,y me dirigo al dojo.

-Leo que no piensas venir a.. -No terminó de hablar porque la escena que vi no me la esperaba. Leo, el intrépido líder,esta apocos centímetros de los labios de Mel. Aún tiene tomada su mano.-comer.-con esfuerzo logró terminar la frase. Ellos al sentirme se separan, leo está sonrojado,no puedo evitar sonreír. Creo que a mi hermano,le gusta esa chica.

-Disculpen, ¿interrumpo algo? - Claramente se ven nerviosos.

-No.-Me responden,pero es obvio.

Salgo del dojo y al llegar a la Cocina les cuento a mis hermanos lo que vi,estos también sonríen. Entran esos dos y los miramos con una sonrisa, ja, la cara de leo sonrojado no tiene precio.

Al terminar la cena,comenzamos a molestarlo. Donnie lo está disfrutando, ya que siempre éramos nosotros los que nos burlabamos de él.

Podría haber continuado así toda la noche,pero splinter nos dijo que dejáramos de molestar a leonardo.

FIN POV

CUARTEL GENERAL DE DESTRUCTOR

-Karai,me iré un tiempo a Japón. No quiero que hagas algo mientras yo no estoy. Si quieres puedes investigar más sobre esa chica,averigua sus debilidades si es que tiene. Si queremos vengar la memoria de tu madre, la necesitamos.

-Si padre,deja todo en mis manos. - Hizo una reverencia y salió.

POV KARAI

Mi padre, me encargo investigar sobre esa chica, y creo saber en quien averiguarlo.

FIN POV

Holis mis chicos,bueno esto fue el capítulo 4 espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad comienzo a tener mis dudas sobre continuar esta historia o no. Pienso que la trama no es buena,pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias,así que a como de lugar la terminaré,aunque a nadie le guste ToT.

Sobre la historia que Melody le contó a rafa,es una historia verdadera,sobre mi pero la exagere. Yo estaba en tercer grado de primaria,estaba caminando por la escuela con un amigo y se apareció el hermano de mi amigo ( el estaba en sexto de primaria) y comenzó a fastidiarme. Después de un rato de advertirle, lo golpee con su propia mochila y lo deje llorando. Mi amigo me dijo que su mamá venía y salí corriendo. Desde ese día dejo de fastidiarme, por cierto me sali con la mía porque no me castigaron ni nada,es más creo que es una historia que solo el y yo conocemos,además del hermano claro.

Me despido de ustedes, sayonara

Atentamente

Marisa


	5. Chapter 5

Holis mis chicos, he vuelto con el capítulo 5. Agradezco a quienes ya comentaron,gracias.

Aún tengo mis dudas sobre continuar la historia pero bueno, como dije no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Sin más que comience el show.

...

**L**as tortugas despertaron temprano para comenzar con sus planes del día. Leo fue el primero de sus hermanos en levantarse,se dirigió a la ducha y antes de entrar de esta salió Melody, llevaba la misma ropa con la que la habían rescatado.( por suerte ella la lavo mientras se duchaba y la seco rápidamente)

-¿No crees que deberías conseguir ropa nueva?- comenzó leo la conversación.

-Buenos días Melody- imita la voz de leo - buenos días leo, ¿que no te enseñaron modales? - Leo río divertido por el monólogo de la chica.

-Lo siento,pero no has contestado mi pregunta. -

-Si lo he pensado,le pedí a Abril que si me podía prestar un poco de su ropa en lo que yo consigo dinero para comprar la mía.-

-Conociendo a Abril, no creo que dudará en ayudarte.- la chica sonrió por el comentario,leo no pudo evitar admirar su sonrisa, Melody sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba.

-Ehhhh ya puedes entrar si quieres.-

-¿que? A sí claro,gracias.-entro leo a la ducha.

Minutos después leo salió fresco y relajado. Sus hermanos comenzaron a despertar.

-Buenos días leito -saludo Mickey.

-hola Mickey. Levanta a los demás y después te das una ducha si.- bajo el mayor a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero vio que alguien ya se le había adelantado.

-¿Sabes que no es necesario que nos prepares la comida cierto?-habló leo.

-Si lo sé,pero no me gusta estar sin hacer nada. Esto ya está listo. - Anuncio la pelinegra mientras leo le ayudaba a poner la mesa.

El desayuno fue normal,de lo más tranquilo. Llegó la hora del entrenamiento. Melody veía el entrenamiento de los chicos y fue cuando se animó a preguntar algo.

-Disculpen,yo quiero patrullar con ustedes,¿hay alguna forma de que pueda?- tanto como splinter como los quelonios interrumpieron sus actividades al escuchar la pregunta.

-Señorita Sanders, no creo que sea posible.- habló splinter.

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Pues aún no he terminado de hacerte las pruebas de tus habilidades.- Don tomó la palabra.

-Además de que aún no estás lista.- habló el de carmín, este comentario sorprendió a la joven.

-¿Como puedes decir que aún no estoy lista? Acaso no han prestado atención a lo que puedo hacer.-

-Mira no nos malinterpretes.- explicó Mickey con calma y sin exaltarse-pero nosotros tenemos años de entrenamiento ninja, no creo que tu sepas de ninjutsu. -

-Bien,si esas tenemos.- sin más se dirigió al centro del dojo.

-¿Que es lo que estás haciendo? - Pregunto rafa sorprendido por la reacción de la joven.

-Creen que no estoy lista,pues bien yo les demostrare que soy lo suficientemente capaz para defenderme.- y sin previa invitación, se lanzó con el de naranja.

Mickey al notar que estaba apuntó de ser atacado se defendió con nunchakos, pero ella fue más rápida y los esquivo. Dio una voltereta en el aire y lanzó golpes a diestra y siniestra. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, el sensei la observaba detenidamente. Sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo logró derribar a Mickey con sus propias armas.

El siguiente de la lista fue donatello, pero el a diferencia de su hermano menor duro un poco más en combate,pero al final el resultado fue el mismo.

Aún no recuperaba del todo el aliento cuando escucho que alguien se lanzó contra ella, con suerte logró esquivar un golpe y se puso frente a frente con su oponente,vio que leo y rafa comenzaron a rodearla.

-¿Crees poder vencernos,no prefieres pelear uno a uno para que sea más justo?- Amenazó Rafael.

-¿Que no quieres asegurar tu victoria? Yo puedo contra ustedes y muchos más. No necesito de tu compasión,así que pelea con todo lo que tengas.- Rafael decidió aceptar tu oferta y se lanzó,leo le siguió en los movimientos. Rafael le lanzó una patada al abdomen pero ella la esquivo con un split. Comenzó a usar sus sais,y empezó a pelear con una fiereza pero lamentablemente ella esquivaba todos sus movimientos. Aprovechando que el de rojo se comenzaba a cansar, con una velocidad indescriptible lo golpeó en puntos débiles del cuerpo. Rafael cayó dejando sólo en combate a leo y Melody.

-Creí que habías dicho que no sabias defenderte- habló leo.

-Yo nunca dije eso, yo dije que nunca había practicado ninjutsu que es muy diferente.-

-Entonces, si sabes pelear-

-Pero por supuesto,pero basta de charla, a lo que vinimos.- y de nuevo se lanzó contra el espadachin.

La pelea estaba muy reñida entre los dos, ambos eran veloces y hábiles,pero en un momento en el que leo comenzó a tener la ventaja, logró darle un golpe en el abdomen que la derribo al suelo. Esta se levantó y sonrió.

-Eres bueno,pero no tanto como yo. ¿Listo para tragar el polvo?-

Antes de que le respondiera alejarse de un segundo a otro ella estaba de frente a leo, este se asustó por su velocidad,todo paso tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella había logrado derribarlo.

-Y bien, ¿les parece que aún no estoy lista?. -

-No se tu intrépido, pero para mi está mas que lista.- comentó rafa.

-Si, notaste la velocidad de sus movimientos, fue increíble.- argumento donnie.

-Si, nos dio una paliza, anda leo dejala que salga con nosotros. Así terminariamos más rápido las rondas.- los chicos esperaban la respuesta de su líder, leo miro a Splinter, este asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, ella puede acompañarnos. Saldremos en la noche.- los chicos celebraron por la decisión.

En la tarde la guarida estaba tranquila,Mickey jugaba en maquina de pinball(no recuerdo como se escribe pero bueno)donnie estaba en el laboratorio, rafa estaba con Mickey, y leo estaba en la sala entrenando con sus katanas mientras veía la tele. Melody le hacía compañía pues admiraba su habilidad con las espadas.

Escucharon que alguien entraba.

-Hola chicos -saludo Abril.

-Hola abril- saludo primero donnie,vio que la pelirroja llevaba unas bolsas con ella.-¿Que traes ahí?

-Oh,solo son unas cosas que Melody me encargo. - La susodicha se levantó y se dirigió a la abril.-Aquí tienes.-

-Gracias.- respondió mientras tomaba la bolsa.- en un momento regreso,disculpen. - Salió y camino hacia el baño.

-Oye abril¿por que no habías bajado?- pregunto el menor de los 4.

-Es que estos días he estado muy ocupada, y no había podido comunicarme porque he tenido exámenes y necesitaba estudiar. Discúlpeme por no avisarles. -Se disculpo Abril.

-No hay problema Abril.-habló Miguel Ángel -¿sabias que Melody nos acompañará al patrullaje? - Comentó inocentemente.

-Mickey- gritaron sus hermanos.

-¿Por que ella si puede ir y yo no? -Pregunto Abril con enojo.

-Veras abril, no es que no te queramos llevar, es solo que Melody está más entrenada- le explicó donnie.

-Entiendo, entonces yo no soy lo suficientemente capaz de defenderme. -

-No es eso,es solo que aún no estás lista. - Donnie lo que menos quería era que abril se enojara con el.

Abril estaba a punto de responderle cuando bajo Melody ya cambiada.

Llevaba un pantalón entallado negro unos zapatos azules y una blusa blanca con detalles azules.

-Gracias abril,que suerte que tenemos la misma talla.- habló Melody, noto como los chicos la miraban, en especial leo.-¿Que pasa?-

-Nada es solo..-

-Te ves hermosa. -

-Te sienta muy bien ese color- hablaron Rafael,Donatello y Miguel Ángel respectivamente, leo por su parte seguía mirándola.

-Gracias chicos. Bueno me iré a preparar para la noche. -Y se fue directo al dojo para practicar un poco. Leo la siguió con la mirada, cuando reaccionó todos lo miraban con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Que?- Dijo leo.

-No te hagas intrépido, te gusta Melody.

-Rafa no digas tonterías,ella no me gusta. Aunque debo admitir que se veía muy bien. -

-Leo es obvio que te gusta si no ¿como explicas el que no le hayas quitado la mirada de

encima? -Donnie habló.

-Si leo, ella si me gustaría para cuñada, no como Karai. -

-Mickey,número 1:entre Melody y yo no hay nada. Y 2:lo de Karai ya lo supere. -

-Si chicos ya dejen a leo. Pero debes admitir que sientes algo por ella, y no lo puedes negar porque se te nota a leguas.-Dijo abril mientras se dirigía al dojo para ponerse al corriente con sus clases con splinter,pues como había faltado unos días se atraso en las clases.

CUARTEL GENERAL DE DESTRUCTOR.

Karai estaba sentada en el trono de su padre. Tenía planeado investigar sobre esa chica.

-Karai,nos llamaste- entraron cara de pez y rahzar ( no se como se escribe)

-Si, tenemos que investigar sobre esa chica llamada Melody, y necesito que distraegan a las tortugas.

-Solo eso, pan comido.- Dijo rahzar y dicho esto salió de la habitación seguido por su compañero.

-¿Quien eres y porque eres tan especial? -Hablaba consigo Karai.

GUARDA DE LAS TORTUGAS

La noche comenzaba a caer. Los chicos terminaban de alistarse.

La hora de patrullaje llegó,los quelonios salieron junto con Melody. La noche estaba tranquila.

-Vámonos, no va a pasar nada. -Ordenó leo.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- habló Karai desde lo alto de un edificio.

-¿Vienes a que te molamos a golpes?-

-No hay que ser violentos Rafael, pero si ese es el caso. Footbots ataquen. - Aparecieron robots, rahzar y cara de pez se pusieron a pelear contra Rafael y Melody respectivamente.

-Oye tu eres nueva. ¿Que haces con estos fenómenos preciosa?-habló cara de pez.

-No me llames preciosa.- se lanzó y rápidamente derribo al mutante.

-Tu amiga es buena,lastima que caerá.- Dijo rahzar.

-Ja ella no es tan fácil de vencer. Si no...- Antes de que Rafael terminará de hablar, rahzar cayó al suelo inconsciente. Melody estaba detrás de él.

-¿Ya terminaste de hablar? -Dijo molesta la pelinegra.

-Tranquila, lo tenía todo bajo control.- Rafa habló como si nada.

-Vamos,tenemos que ayudar a tus hermanos.-

Mientras tanto Karai y leo se estaban apartando de la pelea.

-Karai ¿por que haces esto?- cuestionó el de azul.

-Que tiene de malo ver a mi juguete favorito. Además ya no quiero pelear.- Karai dejo su pose de defensa.

- A no- Leo estaba confundido.

-Aún sigue en pie la oferta que te hice. Aún puedes decidirte por tu libertad, por vivir tu propia vida.-Karai se acerca y le habla al oído.

-Karai,creo que ya sabes mi respuesta.- respondió serio,pero con un escalofrío por el acercamiento de la kunuichi.

-Vamos leo,piénsalo, no estás cansado de que siempre tu seas el responsable.-a este punto comenzó a caminar alrededor de él mientras lo tomaba del hombro.- Yo podría darte la libertad que tanto anhelas.-

-¿Que es lo que tendría que hacer?-Karai sonrió por la pregunta.

-Muy sencillo, solo tienes que decirme todo lo que sepas sobre esa chica llamada Melody,y mi padre te aceptará. Por fin serás libre.-

-Ja en verdad crees que soy tan tonto como para caer en tus trucos.-en este punto la sonrisa de Karai se borro.-Yo no soy un traidor. Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.-

-Como quieras leo,cuando cambies de opinión ya sabes como encontrarme.- se acercó a leo y sorpresivamente, lo beso.

-Ahhhhh. -Se escuchó un grito, Karai se separó de leo y con suerte logró esquivar un golpe. El puño que iba directo a ella, se clavo en el techo del edificio,dejando un agujero.

UNOS MINUTOS ATRAS.

Mickey y donnie estaban peleando contra muchos footbots.

-Oye donnie,¿dónde está leo?-pregunto Mickey.

-No lo sé, pero lo que ahora me preocupa es que salgamos vivos de esta.- expresó al ver que comenzaban a llegar muchos más robots.

Pronto comenzaron a ser rodeados, cuando creyeron que todo estaba perdido, un destello morado iluminó el campo de batalla. Cuando abrieron los ojos, vieron a Melody, esta tenía un destello morado en la mano.

-Oye teníamos todo bajo control.-Dijo Mickey.

-Salvo por la parte en que no.- contestó rafa.

-Si no hubiera sido por mi energía, ahora ustedes estarían capturados.-Melody se veía molesta.

-¿Como hiciste eso?-pregunto donnie,quien continuaba observando la mano de la chica.

-No es nada,una de mis habilidades. Puedo hacer muchas cosas. Luego te explico hay que buscar a leo.-

Los chicos salieron buscando a leonardo,lo encontraron en una azotea peleando con Karai. Rafa trato de acercarse para apoyar a su hermano mayor,pero la mano de donatello lo detuvo al ver que leo y Karai dejaban de pelear.

Se acercaron a una distancia prudente para escuchar y para no ser detectados.

-Vamos leo,piénsalo, no estás cansado de que siempre tu seas el responsable.-a este punto comenzó a caminar alrededor de él mientras lo tomaba del hombro.- Yo podría darte la libertad que tanto anhelas.-Escucharon a Karai,y se sorprendieron por la forma en la que se acercaba a su hermano. Melody veía la escena, y cerraba su puño fuertemente,tratando de controlar las ganas de golpearla.

-¿Que es lo que tendría que hacer?-Escucharon a leo.

-¿Leo piensa aceptar?- Mickey no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Me harte,hay que patear a Karai y darle sus guamazos a leo para ver si así le acomodamos las neuronas.-Rafael estaba molesto por la actitud de su líder.

-Chicos esperen,hay que terminar de escuchar.-trato donnie de controlar a su temperamental hermano.

-Ja en verdad crees que soy tan tonto como para caer en tus trucos.-los guerreros notaron como la sonrisa de Karai desaparecía .-Yo no soy un traidor. Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.-

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados al escuchar la respuesta.

-Como quieras leo,cuando cambies de opinión ya sabes como encontrarme.-Vieron como Karai se acercó a su hermano y como lo beso. Los chicos pusieron sus ojos como platos(o sea como cuando se sorprenden en la serie), pudieron notar como leo no se lo esperaba,porque se quedó quieto y con los ojos abiertos.

Para Melody esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Rápidamente salto directo hacia Karai mientras levantaba su puño.

-Ahhh -grito con todas sus fuerzas con toda la intención de asestarle el golpe.

POV MELODY

Estuve espiando la conversación de leo y de la darketa. No me gusta como se acerca a leo,me molesta la forma en que le habla.

-Como quieras leo,cuando cambies de opinión ya sabes como encontrarme.-No se porque pero no me gusta hacia donde va esto.

Karai se está acercando demasiado a leo y...LO ESTA BESANDO.

Esa maldita lo está besando.

No me logró contener y me lanzó contra ella. No me importa si la mató a golpes.

-Ahhh. -Maldita sea esquivo mi golpe,estoy tan molesta que he dejado un hoyo en el techo.

FIN POV MELODY

POV KARAI

Alguien grito, volteo y apenas tengo tiempo de evitar un golpe.

Vaya vaya. El experimento trato de golpearme y que fuerza tiene. Debe estar furiosa como para dejar ese agujero en el techo.

La miro a los ojos,creo que persivo celos.

-Vaya leo,deberías decirle a tu amiga que controle su temperamento.- veo como me mira con ira

FIN POV KARAI

-Callate,quien te crees para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.-Dijo Melody. Por alguna razón que ella desconocía,le molestaba ver a Karai tan "cariñosa" con leo. Sin pensar demasiado volvió a lanzar otro golpe,pero estaba tan molesta que sin pensar lanzaba los golpes,cosa que Karai uso a su favor y los esquivo con gran facilidad. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad le dio un golpe que la derribo.

-Eres débil,no se que ve el kraang en ti.- Dijo seriamente mientras avanzaba a ella.

-Me vale lo que me digas.- se levantó del suelo y de sus manos comenzó a sacar una luz morada, las junto y formó una esfera de energía.-Oye Karai, tragate esto.-y la lanzó, Karai no reaccionó a tiempo y la esfera le dio. Después de un resplandor Karai estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Melody trato de acercarse pero un footbot llegó, la tomó y desapareció usando una bomba de humo.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?-Rafael está asombrado.

-¿Como lo hiciste?-donnie estaba maravillado, pues ese poder no se lo conocía.

-Si fue sorprendente, como formaste ese esfera y luego la lanzaste. Y ese puñetazo, wow fue tan fuerte que dejaste un agujero.- Mickey estaba más que emocionado.

-¿Estas loca? Casi la matas. Karai tiene razón debes controlar tu temperamento. - Mel miro molesta a leo por la forma en la que defendió a la kunuichi.

-Arggg,para que me molesto. Esto no hubiera pasado si no te estuvieras besuqueando con la darketa zorra.-

Los chicos no sabían si darle la razón a Melody o sorprenderse por la pelea que estaba teniendo con su hermano mayor.

-En primer lugar yo no me estaba besuqueando con Karai,ella me beso y en segunda ¿quien te crees para llamarla así?-

-Esto es el colmo. Ahora defiendes a tu enemigo. Yo me largo.-

-Espera ¿a donde vas?- pregunto donnie al ver a la chica alejarse.

-QUE LES IMPORTA.- y comenzó a alejarse.

-Bien -Dijo leo y se fue caminando al lado opuesto.

POV MELODY

Estoy corriendo por las azoteas, como no soy un ninja, creo una plataforma de energía para pasar de techo a techo.

Me siento molesta, tengo ganas de romper cosas. Pero también tengo ganas de llorar. ¿Por que me siento así? Me detengo. Inconscientemente llegue a mi casa. El hogar donde crecí y viví con mis padres.

No me atrevo a entrar, me trae muchos recuerdos, decido sentarme en el edificio de enfrente. Tal vez no debí armar una escena de celos. Después de todo leo y yo no somos nada,pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Abrazo mis piernas y veo la luna.

FIN POV MELODY

POV LEO

Me siento como cuando conocí a Karai. Furioso, molesto, ella no tenía el derecho de llamar a Karai así. Por otro lado,yo no debí dejar que Karai me besara, debí suponer que mis hemanos se molestarian, pero me sorprendió la reacción de Melody. Nunca la había visto tan molesta. Creo que yo habría reaccionado igual si la viera a ella besándose con alguien más. Voy de regreso a la guarida con mis hermanos. ¿Dónde estará?¿A dónde habrá ido? Me detengo y me giro hacia mis hermanos.

-Chicos,ustedes regresen a las alcantarillas, yo regresaré por Melody.-mis hermanos me miran con una sonrisa antes de reír a carcajadas.

-¿QUE?-grito, ya comienza a chocarme su forma de actuar.

-Es que leo, son tal para cual. Jajajaja se veían tan graciosos, los dos peleándose. - Rafa estaba a punto de llorar por la risa.

-Si leo, esta fue su primera pelea de novios Jajajaja. - y ahí está donnie.

-Chicos ya por favor. Iré a buscarla, puede que este en problemas.-dije seriamente.

-Muy bien romeo,ve por tu julieta.- Mickey provocó de nuevo las risas de mis hermanos.

Ellos se dirigieron a casa mientras yo saltaba de techo en techo en busca de Melody.

Cuando estoy a punto de darme por vencido. Logró verla en un edificio. Esta sentada mientras abraza sus rodillas. Esta de enfrente a una casa muy grande y lujosa. Parece que esta diciendo algo, pero no logro oírla. Decido acercarme a escuchar...

...

Holis mis chicos. Este fue el capítulo 5, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como dije antes, actualizo constantemente, aunque se me dificultará un poco actualizar está semana porque tengo exámenes ToT.

Les agradezco a las pocas personas que leen la historia.

Nos leemos

Sayonara

Marisa


	6. Chapter 6

Holis mis chicos, hoy no tengo nada que decir. Así... QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW.

...

POV LEO

Al fin he encontrado a Melody. Esta se esncuentra frente a un edificio muy grande y lujoso. Esta sentada abrazando sus rodillas. Creo que esta diciendo algo,pero no logro oír. Me acercó lo suficiente como para escuchar. Tengo suerte de ser un ninja,parace que no ha notado mi presencia.

FIN POV LEO

Melody estaba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas. Estaba mirando la luna, había estado murmurando cosas que leo no alcanzó a Captar. Pero lo que si captó fue que estaba cantado.

Saita no no hana yo

Aa douka oshieteokure

Hito ha naze kizutsukeatte

Arasou no deshou

_Oh silvestre flor,_

_Ah…por favor podrías decirme_

_¿Por qué la gente se hiere entre sí_

_y luchan entre sí?_

Rin to saku hana yo

Soko kara nani ga mieru

Hito ha naze yurushiau koto

Dekinai no deshou

_Oh noble flor,_

_¿Qué puedes ver desde ahí?_

_¿Y por qué la gente no puede_

_perdonarse entre sí?_

Ame ga sugite natsu ha

Aoi wo utsushita

Hitotsu ni natte

Chiisaku yureta

Watashi no mae de

Nani mo iwazu ni

_En un verano con mucha lluvia_

_Azul fue sustituido._

_Volviéndose uno,_

_vaciló levemente_

_frente a mí_

_Sin decir una palabra._

Kareteyuku tomo ni

Omae ha nani wo omou

Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de

Nanto ai wo tsutaeru

_¿Qué sientes _

_hacia un amigo muriendo?_

_¿Cuanto amor pueden esas hojas mudas_

_transmitir?_

Natsu no hi ha kagette

Kaze ga nabiita

Futatsu kasanatte

Ikita akashi wo

Watashi ha utaou

Na mo naki mono no tame

_El sol de verano se nubló,_

_el viento fue balanceado por ello._

_Uniéndome junto a ellos,_

_Cantaré_

_la prueba de la vida_

_Por aquellos seres sin nombre._

Leo la escuchó cantar, jamás había oído una voz tan hermosa, pero le pareció más hermosa la letra. No entendía muy bien el porqué la había cantando con gran sentimiento. Decidió acercarse.

-Tienes una voz muy hermosa.- halago leo a la chica. Esta cómo no lo esperaba,no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Leo¿que haces aquí?-

-Vine a buscarte. ¿Estas bien?-

-La verdad no. Me siento tan sola. Mi familia ya no está conmigo. Y todo por mi culpa-esto último lo dijo con unas ganas de llorar, solo que ella no quería parecer débil.

-¿Por tu culpa? No entiendo.-Leo noto como la pelinegra hacia un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.-sabes que puedes contar conmigo.- y la atrajo hacia el abrazandola. Esa muestra de afecto hizo que Melody rompiera en llanto.

-Todo fue mi culpa.- Solo repetía lo mismo mientras se desahogaba en los brazos de leonardo

-Tranquila, todo está bien. Ya no tienes que estar sola, yo estoy contigo.- Leo la consolaba, sin saber el porqué se sentía ella tan culpable de algo.

Después de un rato, ella parecía más calmada. Aprovechando que estaba más tranquila, se atrevió a preguntar algo.

-¿por que te sientes culpable?-Mel giro su cabeza,tratando de ocultar de nuevo sus lágrimas.- Si no quieres contarme está bien.-

-No, ya me canse de sentirme así. Ya les conté quienes eran mis padres. Pues bien,esta es la historia que no les conté. Cuando yo nací,mis padres estaban dispuestos a darme una vida normal, pero no fue posible.-

-¿Por que no?- pregunto curioso.

-Porque a los 5 años se dieron cuanta de lo que era capaz de hacer.-

FLASH BACK

Una niña de 5años, llevaba un vestido color rosa y unos zapatos blancos. Corría hasta llegar a la habitación de sus padres.

-Mami, ya estoy lista para ir al trabajo de papá. - Dijo muy sonriente.

-Muy bien, te ves preciosa.-Dijo su madre, esta no aparentaba más de 23 años. Tenía el cabello de color blanco y largo. Sus ojos eran de color morado. Su piel era blanca.

-Claro porque el vestido me lo compro mi papi.- Dijo mientras se daba una vuelta para lucir el modelo.

-Bueno, vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo sonriente.

-Si.-contestó con mucha energía.

Decidieron ir caminando, apesar de que eran una familia adinerada, no les gustaba presumir. La madre se dio cuenta que unos tipos la venían siguiendo en una camioneta negra. Por lo que decidió apresurar su paso.

Giro en una calle, pero ahí estaba otro auto estacionado atravesado en la calle. Cuando se dio cuenta que no podía salir por ahí,trato de dar la vuelta, pero la camioneta negra les tapó el paso. Unos tipos bajaron de las dos camionetas.

-Así que esta es la Familia del empresario Zack Sanders. Vaya nos darán una fortuna por ellas dos.- Dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba.

-Aléjate de mi hija y de mi infeliz. -Amenazó Gillian.

-Ohhhh que tierno, la madre quiere hacerse la valiente. -No tomo en cuenta su advertencia.

-Te lo advertí. -Y dicho esto lo golpeó fuertemente. Pero un sujeto la golpeó por atrás derribandola.

-Maldita estúpida.- Dijo el sujeto mientras se tallaba el golpe.-creo que nos darán más por la hija, si les dejamos una advertencia ¿no creen muchachos? -Dijo con una sonrisa burlona,mientras sacaba una pistola.

La niña miraba asustada la escena, un sujeto la tomó de sus brazos, ella trato de zafarse pero no podía soltarse.

El sujeto se acercó con el arma y la puso en la cabeza de Gillian.

-Hasta nunca señora- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Cuando estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo.

-NOOOOO -grito la pequeña. Y la bala se detuvo a centímetros de la frente de Gillian. Los secuestradores estaban asustados. El grito fue tan fuerte que los secuestradores se sujetaron la cabeza y cayeron inconscientes. Gillian se levantó y abrazo a su hija, esta estaba llorando.

-Tranquila Melody.¿Como hiciste eso?. -Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Yo..yo..No lo sé. Solo lo hice.-respondió mientras lloraba en los brazos de su madre.

-Ya, ya no llores. Tranquila, yo se que fue lo que hiciste. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Yo me encargare de que lo desarrolles y que lo cuides. Te entrenare para que seas invencible hija mía.-Dijo mientras la consolaba.-¿Te parece si vamos a ver a papá? Pero secate esas lagrimitas, no creo que tu papá le guste ver la cara de su princesa triste.-

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, mientras se limpiaba su carita.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-Después de eso mi madre habló con mi padre. Hicieron una denuncia. Así fue como marque el destino de mi familia.-habló con un rostro sombrío.

-¿Marcaste el destino de tu familia? No te entiendo.-

-Mira, después de que mi madre se enteró de mis habilidades. Ella decidió entrenarme para poder defenderme. Mi padre después de ese incidente, me inscribió a clases de autodefensa. Cuando digo que marque el destino de mi familia,es por lo que pasó años después. -Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Y que paso?-

-Kraang. Eso fue lo que pasó.

POV MELODY

FLASH BACK

Fue hace 5 meses. Ese día regresaba de la escuela. Por alguna razón sentía que ese día iba a ser malo. Llegué a mi casa y vi a mi madre con mi padre. Ellos tenían una cara de preocupación. Se me acercaron.

-Preciosa tenemos que hablar contigo.-Así me llamaba mi padre.

-Dime papá. -Respondi.

-Sabes que te amamos,por lo mismo, ya no saldrás de casa sin guardias. -Dijo serio. La verdad nunca me gusto presumir que tenía dinero.

-Pero papá, no creo que sea necesario, he progresado mucho en el control de mis poderes, ya me puedo defender.-trate de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Hija, tu padre tiene razón. Esto es más fuerte que tu, queremos protegerte. Ya sabes mi historia y todo lo que tuve que pasar. No estoy dispuesta a que tu pases por lo mismo.-

-Pero...-en ese momento hubo una explosión. Habia mucho humo, cuando este se disipó,pude notar que eran hombres con traje. En pocas palabras kraangs.

-Maldita sea. Me encontraron.- le dijo mi madre a mi padre.

-Melody, pase lo que pase quiero que huyas.-habló mi padre.

-No papá. -Le dije seriamente, no pensaba abandonarlos. La pelea se desató.

Mi madre y mi padre peleaban con gran valentía,solo por protegerme. Yo como sabía artes marciales,use una katana para rebanar robots. Esa arma me la compró mi padre para mis clases.

Cada vez llegaban más y más robots. Para mi madre y mi padre era casi imposible detenerlos. Mi madre comenzo a usar sus poderes. Y mi padre había conseguido hacerse de un arma extraterrestre y les disparaba. Yo por mi parte usaba tanto mi arma como mis poderes. Hubo un momento en el que tuvimos que huir. Mi padre conducía, una camioneta, nos seguían las camionetas de los guardias de mi padre. Y hasta atrás estaban los kraangs que nos cazaban.

Nos acorralaron. Mi padre perdió el control del vehículo,los guardaespaldas de mi padre murieron a manos de esos que pelear de nuevo para protegerme. Yo trate de ayudarlos. Estaba tan concentrada en la pelea que no note como un me apuntaban. Mis padres lo notaron y se interpusieron ambos. Fue tan fuerte la explosión que mi padre murió de inmediato,mi madre a pesar que se podía regenerar,había perdido mucha sangre y era imposible que sobreviviera.

Mire como mi padre cayó al suelo muerto. Yo vi con mis propios ojos su muerte. No lo soporte y deje que la ira me controlará.

Destrui todos los robots con mi mente, me sentí tan bien el hacerlos pagar la muerte de un buen hombre. Cuando reaccione me dirigí a mi madre, ella estaba en el suelo. Me veía con tristeza.

-Me..lo..lo..dy- trataba de hablar, pero se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre.

-Mamá, no hables. -Dije al borde de las lágrimas.-te curare y todo volverá a la normalidad. Solo se fuerte.-

-No mi niña. Lamento decirte que mi hora al fin llegó. Nunca creí que fuera tan rápido.. cof cof-tosio un poco.- Pero siempre te cuidare.-

-No mamá, no me dejes.-a este punto yo estaba llorando.-deja de hablar así, te curare y tu te recuperaras.-

-Deja... De.. Luchar contra l..lo inevitable. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Tu padre te ama, yo te amo, fuiste lo mejor que nos ha pasado. El y yo... cuidaremos.-mi madre hacia un enorme esfuerzo por hablar.

-Despierta a Génova, su poder te salvará, pero por favor no me dejes.-

-Te amamos. Se feliz y no vivas con rencor en tu corazón. Confío que encontrarás a alguien que te haga la mujer más feliz del mundo, así como yo encontré a tu padre.- se acercó y con su mano acarició mi mejilla.- lo único que lamentó es que...cof cof..yo no compartiré ese momento contigo.-

-Mamá. -

-Prometeme que serás feliz,sin importar quien te de la felicidad.-

-Te lo prometo, pero por favor no te vayas.-

-Te amo... Tu padre me esta esperando. Siempre cuidaremos de ti..-y dicho esto cerró sus ojos para siempre.

-¿Mamá? NOOO por favor. Vuelve.-llore muy fuerte, y abrace el cadáver de mi madre.-juro que el kraang pagará esto madre. Te vengare. Te lo prometo.- tome mi katana y me marche de ahí. Estuve oculta, mucho tiempo, en una casa en el bosque, propiedad de mis padres.

FIN POV MELODY

FIN FLASH BACK

-Tiempo después el kraang se enteró de lo que yo era capaz de hacer y buscaron la forma de capturarme, y bueno el resto ya lo conoces.-Dijo Melody. -Este collar.-señaló el collar. Tenía un listón negro ancho, el dije era una esfera color verde. Al centro tenía una piedra negra.-mi madre me lo regalo. Cambia de color conforme mis emociones. Es lo único que me quedo de ella.-Dijo con tristeza mientras sujetaba el colgante.

-Pero tu no tuviste la culpa de la muerte de tus padres.-Leo trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Si la tuve. Prometí vengar su muerte y eso haré.-Leo la miraba.-Gracias leo creo que me siento mejor.-

-Fueun placer.¿quieres regresar a la guarida?-

-Aún no, que te parece si disfrutamos del paisaje.-

-De acuerdo.-respondió con una sonrisa. Melody acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de leo. Este se sonrojo un poco. Y lo abrazo, leo por inercia le correspondió al abrazo.

-Eres muy comodo- Dijo Melody haciendo que leo soltara una pequeña risa.- no todas las personas sirven de almohada.- pasaron un rato juntos, disfrutando del paisaje. Después de aproximadamente 1 hora leo pensó que era el momento de regresar.

-Melody,creo que...- no logro terminar su frase ya que al bajar su vista hacia la chica, la encontró dormida en sus brazos. Ella se abrazaba a leo como si su vida dependiera de ello. -Bueno, con todo lo que ha pasado hoy debe estar muy cansada. Duerme.-la tomó con cuidado de no despertarla y la llevó cargando de regreso a las alcantarillas.

Sus hermanos ya estaban dormidos. Estaba a punto de dejarla en el laboratorio de donnie, pero pensó que tal vez no era el lugar más cómodo para ella. Por lo que decidió llevarla a su habitación para que descansará lo mejor posible. Subió las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su recamara, la recostó en su cama, logró soltar el abrazo de Melody y se disponía a salir a dormir a la sala pero...

Melody en su inconsciencia, cuando sintió que leo se alejaba tomó una de sus manos y la atrajo hacia Ella. Abrió sus ojos y lo vio a el sonrojado.

-No te vayas.-Dijo con su voz medio dormida.

-Melody tienes que descansar, yo dormire en la sala no te preocupes.-trataba de calmarla el de añil.

-Por favor,no me dejes sola. Te necesito.-Dijo y se sentó en la cama-por fis si.-

-No podemos dormir en la misma cama. -

-¿Y por qué no? No vamos a hacer nada malo. Por favor no te vayas.- Leo la miro fijamemte. Ese por favor parecía más bien una súplica. Había mencionado que no se quería sentir sola. Tal vez era por eso.

-¿Por que quieres dormir conmigo?-pregunto

-Se que sonará un poco estúpido. Pero no me quiero sentir sola,contigo me siento segura, estoy tranquila, en paz.-hubo un momento de silencio.-sabes que, olvidalo fue una tontería.-Estaba dispuesta a levantarse de la cama e ir a dormir al laboratorio. Pero unos brazos fuertes la tomaron de la cintura y la regresaron a la cama.

-De acuerdo, dormire contigo. Contestme algo, y quiero que seas sincera ¿tienes pesadillas?-la chica asintió-¿y esas pesadillas tienen que ver con la muerte de tus padres?-volvió a sentir pero con unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Leo con su mano las limpió. -Es normal tener pesadillas. No te preocupes yo estaré aquí. -Y dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente. No pudo evitar sentir que consolaba a Mickey en una de sus muchas noches que acudía a su recamara cuando tenía un mal sueño.

Melody acepto esa muestra de afecto y se acurruco en los brazos de leo. Y de nuevo lo abrazo.

POV LEO

Melody puede ser una chica fuerte y ruda por fuera. Pero hoy conocí parte de la verdadera Melody. Hoy la veo como nunca la había visto en este corto tiempo que ella lleva viviendo con nosotros, la veo frágil,vulnerable, no puedo evitar el querer protegerla. Por instinto la acercó más a mi. No puedo evitar el verla dormir. Se ve tan tierna,tan adorable, tan bella. Creo que mis hermanos tienen razón tal vez si me gusta, pero ta,bien tal vez la vea como otro pequeño hermanito. Estoy tan confundido, como quisiera que alguien me aclare lo que siento.

FIN POV LEO

POV MELODY

Por primera vez desde la muerte de mis padres no me siento sola, ni culpable. Leo ha logrado hacer que me sienta en paz. No pude evitar sentirme como una niña pequeña cuando me beso en la frente, así como cuando mi papá me aliviaba con su amor.

Con leo me siento tan bien. No hay soledad. Espero conocerlo mejor, parece un buen chico además de que es atractivo. No puedo evitar rodearlo con mis brazos y pegarlo contra mi cuerpo. Se que es un poco atrevido, pero si lo suelto siento que se me escapa de las manos y que la soledad vendrá de nuevo. Quiero sentirme bien por una noche. Leo sabe mi pasado y nada me hizo sentir tan bien como el desahogarme con el.

El es un gran chico, y creo que me gusta. Si no como explicaría la escena que le hice hoy. Aún no estoy segura de lo que siento por el, tal vez solo sea amistad. Necesito aclarar mis sentimientos. Pero por lo mientras disfrutare el momento.

CUARTEL GENERAL DE DESTRUCTOR

Karai comenzaba a despertar, y con un dolor de cabeza, lentamente recordó todo lo que pasó.

-Maldita estúpida. QUIEN SE CREE ESA MALDITA MALNACIDA PARA TOCARME.- Karai estaba furiosa.

Decidió descansar, pues el dolor de cabeza la molestaba demasiado.

-Por el momento me recuperare de nuestro encuentro. Pero ten por seguro que me vengare.- lo dijo con una furia y se dirigió a descansar.

EN LA GUARIDA

Rafael se había levantado a tomar un poco de agua. Con pereza se dirigió a la cocina y bebió el líquido. Cuando iba de regreso a su habitación vio que la luz de la habitación de leo estaba encendida.

Vio el reloj y eran las 4 am, por lo que fue a ver que era lo que hacía tan temprano.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Y vio a leo dormido pero en sus brazos estaba Melody. Ella lo abrazaba y ambos tenían una sonrisa en su cama.

Rafa al ver la escena se sorprendió mucho, pero después sonrió.

-Insisto tal para cual. Mickey tiene razón ella me agradaría para cuñada. Descansa intrépido.-y salió del cuarto no sin antes apagar la luz.

...

Holis que les pareció. La canción que canta Melody se llama euterpe de guilty crown del primer capítulo (es un anime). A mi en lo personal me encanta la letra, no se como les haya parecido. Hoy le puse un poquis de romance. Al fin están aceptando lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Bueno eso es todo mis chicos.

Marisa


End file.
